What He Means To Me
by Kisa2012
Summary: A story about how Germany begins realize his feeling for Italy, only to become guilty about his and Italy's past HRE/Chibitalia . Touching brotherly scenes also.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever Hetalia fic. I started this story about a month after I discovered Hetalia. It is a gerita yaoi, with lots of fluff and eventually more sexual stuff ;) Anyways plz enjoy and don't hesiate to review and comment: I take all criticism :D **

**I will also have translations at the bottom of each story **

* * *

"Hey, Germany! Don't you think it was kind of Japan to invite us to one of his hot springs?"

It was a sunny afternoon as Italy and Germany waited for Japan.

"Yes, it was," responded Germany.

"It should be good to have some time to relax, right?" Italy asked.

"Well you're always slacking off from duties anyways, but yes it should be nice," Germany answered.

"Ve~ Oh! There's Japan!" said Italy waving.

Japan approached them, with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Italy-kun, Germany-san," Japan bowed to both of them.

"It's good to see you Japan," Germany said. Italy nodded excitedly in agreement." Yeah, and it was nice of you to invite us over!"

Japan chuckled lightly. "It was no problem at all. By the way I brought these for you," he said handing Germany and Italy each a bag.

"What are they?" asked Germany pulling out a piece of clothing from the bag.

"They are called yukuta. It is a light kimono. It is commonly worn at the onsenor hot springs. I thought it would be a nice idea for you both to have one."

"Whoa…" Italy said pulling his own yukuta out of the bag. "It's really nice, thank you so much Japan!"

"Yes, I agree. Thank you," added Germany.

Japan smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like them. So shell me go now?"

"Yes."

"Yep!"

* * *

When they reached the hot springs, Japan showed them around.

"Here is the dining area and through those doors over there is the entrance to the onsen," Japan said, pointing things out. "And if you follow me down this hallway I'll show you to your rooms."

They walked down the hallway and Japan stooped it front of one of the doors.

"Here is your room, Italy-kun. Your room is this one here, Germany-san," he said gesturing to the room directly across from Italy's. "I'll let you get settled. If you need the washroom, it is three doors down on the left side."

Italy and Germany both thanked Japan and went into their rooms. Germany explored his room a bit, and put his things away. He decided to take a small nap and layed down in the futon that had been put out for him.

A few hours later Italy went into Germany's room, to find him fast asleep.

"Hee, Germany's sleeping!" Italy bent over him, examining his sleeping face. "He look's so peaceful…"

"Mmm…"Germany began to wake up. "Italy?" he asked slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Germany! I didn't mean to wake you," said Italy.

Germany sat up and yawned. "No it's fine. Where's Japan?"

"He said he wanted to make dinner for us, and that while he's cooking we should go to the onsen."

"Ah, ok," said Germany. He began to get up when Italy said something.

"Hey, Germany?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…feeling better?" he asked with a slightly worried expression.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Germany asked.

Well, I mean you were acting kind of strange before, remember? When, we went to that restaurant. You started to do really strange things and then you passed out…" Italy answered looking closely at Germany.

"Oh," Germany turned away from Italy, his face bright red. "You mean that. I just...read a book and got confused…about some things…" he said.

"Really? That's all?" Italy asked, stepping closer to him.

Germany looked into Italy's worried eyes and thought of the vision he saw of a young maid with a bouquet of flowers, right after he had proposed to him. He shook the thought away. "Yes, I'm fine now," he answered.

Italy smiled a relieved smile. "Good, I'm glad."

Germany felt a pang of guilt for worrying him. Italy noticed the face that Germany was making and could easily guess what he was thinking. Grabbing his hand as they walked towards the hot springs, he said, "I'm always depending on Germany and making you worry, so if Germany wants, you can depend on me too."

Germany looked at Italy, surprised by his words. He went slightly red as he smiled and said thank you Italy."

"Ve~"

As they reached the onsen, Germany realized that they had forgotten their yukuta's_. _Italy offered to go and get them.

While Italy was getting the kimono's, Germany_ removed_ his clothing, folded them and placed them just by the doors. Slowly he lowered himself into the water.

"Ahh…this is nice…" he said, his stiff muscles loosening in the warmth of the water. Closing his eyes he felt very calm.

"*RATTLE*" Germany opened his eyes to see Italy coming through the sliding doors.

"I got them," he said happily,

"Okay," said Germany. "Put them there, by my clothes."

Italy placed them down where he was told. Then He took off his own clothes, throwing them on the ground where he stood. Germany watched him do this with slight annoyance. When Italy was completely undresses he rushed into the water, splashing Germany.

"Ah-! Italy!" Germany exclaimed as he wiped the water out of his face.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Italy said, worried that Germany would hit him.

"~SIGH~ It's fine, just don't do it again," said Germany, who didn't want to ruin the evening by being mad.

Italy had been crouched down, so that the water was up to his chin. Realizing that he wasn't going to be hit, he slowly rose out of the water a bit. As Germany watched him, something caught his eye. The necklace that hung around Italy's neck, the one that was identical to the one he wore on his own neck. He hadn't noticed him wearing it earlier.

Italy became aware of Germany's staring. He looked at the necklace and began to fiddle with it.

"I always wear it," he said to Germany. "I keep it under my shirt, so that Romano won't pull it off," Italy smiled fondly at the necklace. "It's really precious to me," said Italy, looking at Germany, "Because it's a special gift from you, Germany."

Germany could feel himself getting red, from being with such honesty. At times like these, Germany felt happy being with Italy, even though he felt kind of awkward. He wanted Italy to know how extremely pleased he was after hearing that, but was too embarrassed. So he reached over to Italy and took the necklace in his fingers, examining it and said, "I'm happy to see that you've been taking such good care of it, a-hem."

Germany let go of the necklace and turned away from Italy, feeling embarrassed anyways.

"…" Seconds passed, and Italy and Germany didn't say a word. Germany who was still turned away from Italy, began to wonder why he wasn't speaking, and thought maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

Germany turned back to Italy. "Hey Italy…?" Suddenly he felt Italy's arms wrap around him.

"I love you, Germany!" he shouted happily.

Germany was caught off-guard by Italy's actions.

"Ah-! Don't h-hug me, w-when we're like t-this!" he stuttered, fully aware of Italy's body against his own.

"Ve~" Italy squeezed Germany even more. Germany felt Italy's chest against him and a strange vision came to him again. The same young maid was there with him, swimming in a river. The maid started hugging him from behind. He could feel her chest on his back. Germany felt a strong rush of emotions, then he started to become extremely dizzy.

"Germany?" Italy called his name, noticing that he was becoming limp. When he didn't respond Italy became alarmed.

"Germany? Germany? Japan, help! Something's wrong with Germany!" he started shouting.

Italy's panicked voice was the last thing Germany heard, before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"... seems that he just got a minor case of heatstroke. The heat of the water must have been too much for him. He should wake up soon."

Germany heard someone who sounded like Japan speaking. He wasn't quite sure what was going on or where he was. He remembered passing out and a panicked Italy yelling for help.

"*SNIFF* I-I'm so relieved, *SNIFF*" That was Italy talking Germany realized. He was sitting right beside him.

"Geez! I can't believe, West! Passing out like that, and making poor Italia-chan worry like this. Not to mention the awesome me, having to drop everything to come over here to make sure he's okay. He's so blessed to have such a great older brother like me, kesesese!" Germany recognized that egotistic voice. It seemed that Italy had called his brother, Prussia while he was unconscious.

"I'm sure that Germany-san will be pleased to know that you took time out of your schedule just for him," he heard Japan say to Prussia.

"Kesesese! Of course!" Prussia said proudly. .Germany found his brother's laugh very annoying. He decided to keep pretending to be unconscious until Prussia left.

"You two are probably hungry, so I'll reheat dinner," Japan said, getting up.

"Okay," responded Italy, who wasn't sniffling anymore.

When Japan left silence fell across the room. Germany could feel Italy moving around beside him.

"Soooo, Italia-chan," Prussia said, breaking the silence. "What exactly is that, you are wearing?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the yukuta that Japan gave me," Italy answered. "He said it's a light kimono that is worn a lot at onsens a lot.

"Hmmm, well it look's good on you," said Prussia. Germany could hear his footsteps coming closer. "Especially when you're sitting like that."

"Ehh? What do you mean Prussia?" Italy asked confused.

"Well," Prussia said, as he slowly sat in front of Italy. "I can very clearly see the inside of your thigh," he said moving closer to Italy and touching his leg.

"Wha-!" Italy exclaimed, backing away from him.

"Heh, you shouldn't be so shy, Italia-chan," said Prussia licking his lips. "I promise I won't hurt you," he grabbed Italy's arm.

"Ah! No, s-stop let go!" Italy said, scared.

Prussia grinned, "Mmm, Italy-chan you're so-!"

Prussia stopped his assault on Italy, due to the fact that his wrist was being squeezed very painfully by a strong hand.

"Brother," Germany said sitting up. "You should let go of Italy, now."

"Germany!" Italy squeaked.

Prussia let go of Italy. "Ah, West, I w-was just-" he shut up when he noticed the look Germany was giving him.

"I think you should go help Japan with the dinner," said Germany, squeezing Prussia's wrist even more.

"Ow! O-okay, I'll go do that, ha, ha…!" Prussia said, laughing nervously.

Germany let go of his wrist and he practically ran out of the room.

"Hey Italy, are you okay?" Germany asked.

Italy was sitting on the ground on the other side of the room, his head hanging. Germany couldn't see his face, because his hair was in the way. He didn't respond to Germany's question.

"I'm really sorry about my brother's actions. I can't believe he did that," said Germany, scratching his head. "I mean, sometimes he'd say he thought you were cute, but I never thought he was ser-" Germany stopped speaking. Italy had begun to cry.

"Italy…" Germany walked over to him. Sitting down next to him, he put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he said. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's torso and began to cry even harder.

"I was s-so scared!" he sobbed, shaking. Germany felt extreme anger towards his brother, for making Italy feel like this. He put his other arm around Italy and held him close, trying to comfort him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Italy stopped crying. He pulled away from Germany.

"*SNIFF* We should go and eat," he said wiping his face.

"Yeah," agreed Germany.

Italy stood up and stretched. Germany watched him as he looked over himself to make sure no unnecessary skin was showing.

"Italy," he said.

"Yes?" Italy asked.

Germany stood up and cupped his hand around Italy's face.

"I promise you, that no matter what, I'll protect you," he said, wiping away tears from Italy's cheek.

Italy opened his eyes and stared at Germany.

"You promise?" he asked, taking Germany's hand.

"Yes," said Germany, meaning it.

"Okay!" Italy said smiling brightly. "Then will you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Weeeeell…" Italy said thoughtfully, "As proof of your promise, I want…..a kiss!"

"Kiss?" Germany asked, blushing.

"Uh-huh! Right here," said Italy tapping his cheek.

"F-fine," Germany said. Italy's request wasn't completely unreasonable he thought to himself. He leaned over and took Italy's chin in his hand, as he kissed his cheek.

"Is that okay?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Yep!" Italy said cheerfully.

They walked out together holding hands, Germany blushing and Italy smiling.

* * *

As they entered the dining area, Japan and Prussia were placing the food on the table.

"Ah, Germany-san," Japan said, noticing them. "Prussia-kun said you were awake."

"Yes," said Germany, giving a side glance Prussia. "Sorry for worrying you."

"No, no it's perfectly fine," said Japan. "Please, sit down."

Germany sat directly across from Prussia, and Italy sat beside him. Japan sat beside Prussia.

"_Itadakimasu_," said Japan.

As they ate the only sounds in the room were the clinking of dishes and chewing of food. Japan could sense the mood of the room and decided to take the least offensive subject of conversation.

"So, Italy-kun, Germany-san those yukuta look very good on you," he said. "Don't you agree Prussia-kun?"

Prussia looked like he'd just been asked if he wanted to go sleep in a lion's den, and at that moment he'd rather do that then be where he was.

"U-um yes, t-they look good," he said nervously.

The tension in the room was suffocating after that. Japan didn't understand what had happened. He decided to show them a small trick he knew.

"Hey, look," he said showing his hands. "I can detach my thumb!" then he showed them the trick.

The three of them just stared at him, shocked.

"_I don't get it!"_ Japan thought to himself. _"Greece-san and Turkey-san reacted the same way."_

"Heh," Italy began to laugh. "You're funny Japan."

When Italy laughed, the tension in the room just dissipated. The rest of the dinner went without a hitch. When they finished, Japan led Prussia to an extra room and Germany and Italy went to their rooms.

Germany went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. When he got back, he noticed clothing that had just been thrown on the ground. Looking over t his futon he saw a human sized lump under the covers.

"*SIGH*" Germany walked over to the clothes and folded them. Then he walked over to the futon.

"Hey, Italy…" he said.

Italy's head popped out from under the covers.

"Yes Germany?"

"Don't you think this bed is a bit small, for two full grown men?" he asked.

"It's okay," Italy said. "We can sleep really close, so that there's enough covers."

"That's not really the problem," said Germany, looking at Italy's carefree-face.

Italy frowned a bit at Germany's words. "Please," he said fidgeting a little. "I..I don't want to be alone tonight."

Germany thought to himself, how vulnerable Italy would be, if he was alone in his room. Not to mention he did promise to protect him.

"Alright," he said. "But could you put your underwear on?"

"Ah, okay," said Italy getting up. Germany turned his face away from Italy as he walked over to the clothes to put his boxers on.

"I have them on now," he said.

"Come lay down then," Germany said, lowering himself into the bed. Italy crawled in next to him, pulling himself right up into his side.

"Germany?" Italy said.

"Yes?"

"Um, well I was wondering if you're okay," he said "I mean since you did pass out from heatstroke…"

Germany had completely forgotten the reason why Prussia was actually here. He had passed out in the hot springs and made Italy worry about him, again.

"Yeah, I'm oaky now," he said, putting his arm over Italy. Closing his eyes he started to fall asleep.

"Germany?" Italy said, again.

"*SIGH* Yes Italy?" said Germany opening his eyes.

"Thank you," said Italy. Leaning over he pecked Germany on the cheek.

Germany blushed slightly as he said, "Goodnight Italy."

"Ve~"

Soon they were both fast asleep, dreaming pleasantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Germany woke up to find that Italy was no longer lying beside him.

He wondered what Italy could be doing, because usually he was the first one up. When he went into the kitchen he found Japan and Italy in the middle of cooking.

"Germany, you're up!" said Italy running over, and hugging him. "Me and Japan are making lunchboxes for when we go home."

"Good morning, Germany-san," Japan said. "Is there anything specific you would like in your lunchbox?"

"If you have any wurst, that would be good," said Germany.

"Alright."

As he watched them work, Germany got an idea.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I help you?"

A few hours later, Prussia woke up and went into the kitchen. Japan was there cleaning dishes.

"Morning, Japan," he said yawning.

"Prussia-kun," Japan said. "Good morning. Germany-san and Italy-kun are up in their rooms, we already ate breakfast. I can heat some up for you, if you'd like."

"Ah, that would be great, thanks," said Prussia, glad that he didn't have to face Germany right away.

"Oh, we made lunchboxes. Yours is that one there," said Japan pointing to the lunchbox, wrapped in a yellow chick patterned cloth.

"_The cloth is so cute!" _Prussia thought to himself as he picked it up. _"Italia-chan must have made it!"_

Prussia happily unwrapped the cloth from the lunchbox. Slowly he lifted the lid, wondering what yummy things Italy made for him. When he looked inside, he was shocked. The only food in the lunchbox was plain white rice, and written across the bed of rice, were the words, "Stupid Idiot," in hot sauce.

"Um, Japan?" Prussia said placing the lid back on. " This lunchbox…who made it?"

"Oh, Germany-san did," Japan answered. "He said he wanted to repay you for coming down and looking out for him."

"I…see," Prussia said. "I think…I should be heading home."

"What about breakfast?" asked Japan.

"I'll have to pass," said Prussia. "I just remembered, I have things I need to get done."

"Ah, okay then," Japan said. "Goodbye, Prussia-kun."

"Bye Japan."

* * *

"Nii-san left?" Germany asked Japan, while he helped him clean.

"Yes. He said he had things he needed to get done," said Japan, as he dusted a shelf.

"Did he get the lunchbox I made him?"

"Yes, he took it with him when he left."

"Alright."

For the next few minutes they continued cleaning. When they finished they sat down for a cup of tea.

"Will you be leaving when Italy-kun wakes up?" asked Japan.

"Yeah. We would've left earlier, if he hadn't decided to take a nap," answered Germany, taking a sip of tea.

"Heh. Italy-kun does love to sleep."

"Yes, he does."

As they drank their tea, they felt very tranquil, listening to the chirping of the birds outside.

"Germany-san," Japan said, putting down his cup. "I wanted to know if you are feeling better, after yesterday's incident."

For a second, Germany thought Japan was referring to what happened between Italy and his Brother, but realized he was talking about him passing out.

"Ah, no I'm okay now," he answered.

"That's good," said Japan. "I told Italy-kun you passed out because of heatstroke, but I'm not honestly sure. Is there any other reason you can think of that would cause you to pass out?"

Germany thought of the vision he had before he passed out, but decided no to mention it.

"No, not really," he said.

"Alright," said Japan. "If you're sure."

Soon after, Italy came into the room, fully rested.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Germany, finishing his tea.

"Yep," said Italy.

"Then we'd better get going," Germany said, getting up. "Bye Japan, Thank you for having us."

"It was my pleasure," said Japan, walking them out. "Have a safe trip home."

"We will!" Italy said happily. "Bye Japan!"

"Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for taking me home, Germany!" said Italy.

"You're welcome," Germany said. "Bye Italy."

As Germany went to leave, Italy hugged him.

"Thanks for always watching out for me," he said.

Just as Germany went to put his arms around Italy, a loud voice rang out.

"Why are you hugging that potato-sucking bastard?"

Italy and Germany turned to see Romano and Spain walking towards them.

"Big brother!" Italy cried out, hugging him.

"Stop touching me!" said Romano agitated. "You were just hugging that bastard!"

"Romanooo," Italy said, stepping back. "That's rude."

"Ha ha, when is he not?" Spain said putting his arm over Romano.

"Get off me, stupid!" Romano said, shrugging Spain off.

"Ha, ha," Spain smiled. "So Ita-chan, where's my hug?" he said opening his arms wide.

Italy gave him a hug. "It's good to see you big brother Spain," he said.

"Yes it has been awhile," said Spain. "So Germany," he said looking over at him. "Where's my hug?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Huh?" Germany stared at Spain.

"Just kidding," Spain said. "Romano and I were just grocery shopping. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes!" Italy answered.

"What about you, Germany? Will you join us?" asked Spain.

"Ah, no I've got to head home. Maybe next time."

"Oh, okay then. See you."

"Bye"

* * *

When Germany got home, he put his things away and went straight to Prussia's room.

"*KNOCK KNOCK* Are you there Nii-san?" he asked, knocking on the door. "I'm coming in."

Entering the room, he found Prussia sitting on the bed holding onto one of his stuffed pandas.

"H-hello, West," said Prussia trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nii-san…" Germany stood in front of him. "Explain yourself. Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Go home early? You see I ha-"

"Nii-san!" Germany gave Prussia a stern look.

"There's no avoiding it, huh?" Prussia said.

"No there isn't."

"Okay. You know how Italy was wearing that robe?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, when I saw him wearing it so…provocatively, I-I just lost control of myself."

Germany just stared at him.

"That's your excuse?" Germany said, angrily. "Do you know how upset Italy was? You think that saying you 'Just lost control' is enough?"

Prussia looked shocked at Germany's outburst. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize to me," said Germany. "Apologize to Italy."

"Yes."

Germany went to leave and saw the empty lunchbox container on a table.

He picked it up and sighed. "You've done stupid things before," he said. "But this has got to be the stupidest."

Germany's words hit a nerve with Prussia and he became annoyed.

"What do you know?" he asked. "I do care about Italy. Yes maybe I did take it to far, but it's because I like him that I did it!"

"What?" Germany said. "You realize it'll never happen, right? Italy likes girls."

"So? Hungary told me that Italy's first love was another boy! That means I still have a chance!"

Germany was dumbfounded. Prussia was right. Italy's first love was another boy. He had told him that information himself. AS he thought about it, Germany realized that maybe Prussia really did have a chance with Italy. He felt irritated by that.

"That doesn't matter," he said turning away from Prussia. "He was just a child then."

Prussia stood up. "Why are you being like this West? Italy won't always be with you, unless you change. You'll only ever be his friend." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Germany asked.

"I mean, that you're acting like you don't want Italy to be with anyone but you. You're acting jealous!"

Germany was taken aback by Prussia's words. "I am not acting like that at all!" he said. "I-I don't think of Italy like that, h-he's just my friend."

"Then why can't you accept that the fact that I want to pursue a relationship with him?" asked Prussia stepping closer to him.

"B-because," said Germany. "I don't want you to hurt Italy."

"That's a lie," Prussia said. "Admit it West. You have feelings for Italia-chan."

"Nii-san, what are you saying?" Germany took a step back. "Felling for Italy? We're just friends!"

He couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Italy was no more than a friend to him, wasn't he? Sure maybe Germany had gotten slightly confused that one time, but that was it, wasn't it?

"Really?" Prussia looked him in the eyes. "He sleeps with you almost every night. You never get any ideas? About doing things with him? As more than friends?"

Germany blushed a slight pink. Doing things with Italy? Sure the Italian man did constantly sleep in his bed, usually nude, but how could Germany get 'ideas'? Unlike his brother, he didn't have sexual inclinations towards other men, and Italy was definitely another man. Thinking about it gave him a headache. He began to remember what he had read in the last chapter of that book. His blush became even deeper.

"O-of course not!" he said, turning his face away. "Italy's a g-guy!"

"Why should that matter? You can still do things. Don't you wonder what it feels like? To kiss him? To touch him? To-"

"Stop it _bruder_!" Germany yelled at Prussia. His head was pounding and his vision had become blurry. He held onto a table for support.

"I-Italy and I aren't-I mean we can't," he began to stumble over his words. "He's my friend, my male friend. S-so _bruder_ p-please…" Germany felt himself losing hold on reality. His knees buckled underneath him.

"Ah!" Prussia grabbed Germany before he hit the ground. "West are you okay?"

"I-I need to lay down…" mumbled Germany, trying to stand.

"S-sure," said Prussia, helping his younger brother to the bed.

As Germany laid on the bed he rubbed his temples, in an attempt to ease his throbbing head.

"G-Gilbert can..." Germany took a deep breath. "…You get me some painkillers?"

"Yeah, I-I'll be right back.

Prussia ran to the bathroom. The only time Germany called him by his name was when it was really important. He frantically searched for the small bottle of pills, and finally finding it, grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and returned to the room.

When he went into the room, he found that Germany had fallen asleep. Prussia was glad, hoping that when he awoke, he would feel better.

Placing the water and pills on the night table, he sat down next to his brother, careful not to wake him.

"I'm sorry, West," he said, looking at Germany's sleeping face.

Prussia really was sorry. Everything he'd done was for his younger brother. The real reason he 'attacked' Italy was because he knew Germany had been pretending to be asleep. Sure maybe he thought Italy was cute, but (opposite of what he told Germany) he didn't actually want to pursue a relationship with him. He only wanted his younger brother to realize his own feelings for the small Italian man. He had watched as Germany let Italy close to his heart, watched as he smiled and laughed around him. Prussia wanted for his Germany to be happy, and Italy made him happy.

He hadn't meant to upset Germany, but when he said that what he did was stupid, he got angry. How could his awesome plan be stupid?

Prussia reached out and brushed Germany's loose bangs out of his face.

"Sleep well, my precious little brother," he said, kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Germany looked around him. He was walking along a stone path. He looked at his hands. He was holding a painting of a small maid. When he looked up, that same maid was walking towards him with a pail of water. Germany became flustered. He had been trying to avoid her. They spoke but Germany couldn't hear anything. Soon he was walking away from the girl, feeling sad. She quickly caught up to him, and thrust something at him. He saw that it was her underwear. He felt embarrassed but pleased at the same time. Then slowly he leaned in towards her. Taking her hands he placed his lips on her's and softly kissed her…

Germany opened his eyes. The ceiling of his room stared back at him. It seemed his brother had brought him to his own room. As he lied there, listening to the usual morning noises, he heard humming. He was not alone in the room.

"Hello?" he said. He knew it wasn't his brother, because he didn't hum.

"Oh! Germany, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Italy?" Germany started to blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Prussia called me and said that you were feeling unwell," answered Italy. "He asked me to come over and take care of you, because he had to go somewhere today."

"You didn't have to," said Germany. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I wanted to help," Italy said. "Do you want me to get you breakfast?"

"Just coffee, please."

"Okay! I'll be right back!"

When Italy left the room, Germany sat up. His head was still hurting him. Looking around he saw the painkillers and glass of water on his night table, with a small note. After taking the pills, he picked up the note.

_Yo West,_

_I'm Sorry. I was acting really un-awesome. So to make it up to you I called Italia-chan to take care of you._

_-Your Super Awesome Brother_

_P.S. It seems that Italia-chan is making a stop to see Hungary, before he comes here. Just thought I'd warn you, kesesese._

"What does that mean?" Germany questioned the note from his brother.

"Germany!" Italy's voice rang out from down the hall. "I have your coffee!"

Germany put his face ion his hands. Why did Italy have to be so loud?

When he moved his hands, a cup of steaming coffee was being handed to him.

He took the mug from Italy. "Thank you Ita-!"

Germany nearly dropped his coffee. He had only then looked at Italy that morning. He finally understood what Prussia's warning was about.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seemed that Hungary had picked out Italy's outfit. His current attire consisted of a black maids outfit with lace chocker, white lace stockings and black shoes.

"What are you wearing?" Germany demanded, trying not to look at his friend.

Italy stared at him with half-closed golden-brown eyes, unaware of the stress he was causing Germany, with his choice of clothing.

"Hmm? Hungary picked it out for me, it's a French maid's outfit," he spun around to show it off. "Doesn't it look good on me?" he asked brightly.

Germany couldn't deny that, Italy did indeed look good. He also couldn't help but look at Italy when he spun around. His eyes caught sight of his friends tanned thighs as the skirt lifted, and he felt himself get hot.

"Y-you shouldn't wear girls clothes Italy," he said taking a sip of coffee.

"Aw, but Hungary said I looked cute…" said Italy, pouting slightly. "And I wanted to look nice for Germany…"

Germany blushed a deep red and didn't say anything.

Italy noticed his red face. He placed his hand on Germany's forehead and the other on his own forehead.

"You're really warm Germany…" Italy said, concerned. "Do you want me to get you a wet cloth?"

Trying desperately not to look Italy in the face, Germany took his hand and removed it from his forehead.

"N-no I'll be fine. I just need to rest," Germany said, placing his coffee, on the night table. "You go ahead and make breakfast. There's a box of spaghetti in the cupboard, above the sink."

Italy perked up at the mention of pasta. "Okay! I'll check up on you later."

Catching a glance of Italy happily bounding out of the room, skirt swinging, Germany got even redder.

"Maybe a wet cloth would be good right now," he said trying to get the image of Italy out of his mind.

Lying back down, he started to think about his dream and the visions. He knew that in each of them he saw things from a child's perspective. Does that mean they were his memories? From before Prussia had found him? And who was that maid? It was obvious that he had been in love with her. What happened to her? What happened to him?

These questions did nothing but worsen Germany's headache, so he stopped thinking about it. Though, without anything to think about, his mind slowly wandered back to Italy. Italy, his friend. After all the things Prussia had said to him last night, he wasn't sure of his own feelings towards Italy anymore. Especially, when he was wearing that maid's outfit. Just thinking about it, Germany felt his blood rush to his face, and maybe a little down south.

"_No!" _Germany thought to himself. He couldn't think of Italy that way He was a guy. An attractive guy, yes, but a guy none the less. He was just confused, that was it. His brother made him confused, and it wasn't specifically Italy that was causing his reaction. Germany just really liked maid's outfits. Deciding that that was the only possible conclusion, Germany relaxed a little. His calm was thrown out the window, when Italy entered the room smiling happily.

"Germany!" he said. "I'm finished eating!"

He was shocked. Italy should've still been cooking. Then he remembered, this was Italy he was talking about. When it came to pasta, he was not bound by any scientific laws. Germany sat up and looked at Italy. He instantly regretted that decision.

Italy stood at the doorway, still wearing the maids outfit, although slightly different. It must've been hot in the kitchen while he was cooking, because his bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead. Also, because he had been rushing around, his stockings had slipped down, exposing more of his tanned skin.

If Germany had a small 'problem' before, he had a big one now.

"_It's just the maid's outfit, it's just the maids' outfit,"_ Germany repeated in his head, trying to calm himself down it became extremely hard for him to do that, when Italy had climbed on top of him.

"Italy! What are you doing?" Germany nearly jumped out of the bed, but with the Italian man on top of him, he was unable to.

"Doitsu…" Italy called Germany by the cute nickname he had picked for him. "You weren't answering me…"

While Germany was trying to control himself, Italy had been calling his name, asking what was wrong.

"I'm s-sorry," Germany said turning his gaze away from Italy. "I'm fine, so you can get off now.

"Nope!" Italy replied grinning.

"W-why not?" asked Germany, desperate to get the smaller man off of him, before he noticed anything.

"Because, now I can hug you!" said Italy, wrapping his arms around the German's neck.

Italy was not making things easy for him. Germany tried to pry him off but it backfired, the Italian pulling closer to him.

"I-Italy…" Germany was trying to think of anything but the situation he was in, but was unsuccessful.

"Ve~" Italy sighed happily, his breath brushing past Germany's ear.

"_No,__ no, no, no." _Germany felt his heart beating frantically. He looked around the room desperate for a distraction. He looked down and saw tanned skin, which did not help the situation.

"I-Italy," repeated Germany, his eyes continuously returning to the bare thighs. "You need to get off."

"Nu-uh," Italy said, wriggled a bit.

When Italy moved he rubbed against a certain bulge and Germany was pushed over the edge of his control.

Italy gasped as felt the large hands on his legs.

"Ger…many?" he said softly.

Italy's words were not heard by the German, too lost in the feeling of the soft skin under his hands. Rubbing up and down he slowly reached up and felt the bloomers Italy was wearing. He continued moving his hands up, slipping them underneath the poofy underwear. He let out a soft groan as he felt the round behind. He began to squeeze and rub, completely lost in the moment. A soft moan from Italy quickly brought Germany bck to reality.

What was he doing? He was touching Italy, and he liked it. He didn't want to stop, but he had to. For Italy and for himself.

"Germany?" Italy said, unwrapping himself from his neck and looking him in the face.

Looking into Italy's now open eyes, Germany could see the slight arousal in them. It took almost all of his willpower, to push the Italian off of him.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, Italy. It seems I'm feeling more unwell than I thought…" Germany, said looking away from him. "I think…you should leave."

"W-what?" asked Italy, confused. "B-but I thought-" he said ready to argue with Germany.

"Please, Italy!" Germany hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he needed Italy to listen.

Italy flinched at the voice, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

"I understand…" he said, climbing off the bed.

Germany watched as he walked toward the door. He took a step into the hall and turned around.

"We have a meeting with Japan the day after tomorrow…" he said, tears starting to fall. "I…hope you're feeling better by then…"

Italy gave a small smile and left. Germany heard him walk downstairs and heard as the front door opened and closed.

Germany put his head in his hands.

"_Mein Gott_…What have I done? Italy…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mein Gott- My god**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you like the last chapter? I was really embarrassed when I wrote it. I was in the middle of english class, and was scared that the teacher was going to read over my shoulder XD **

**Anyways here's the next chapter, with lot's of brotherly love 3**

**Please review :D I love to hear ppl's comments, and thx to Red for the translation fix :)**

* * *

When Italy got home, Romano nearly threw a fit.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" he asked grabbing the hem of the skirt. Then he noticed the disheveled state his brother was in.

"Were you crying? What the hell? Did that potato-bastard do this?" asked Romano angrily. "I'm gonna kill him!" he said, about to storm out of the house. Italy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Romano don't…" he pleaded. "This isn't Germany's fault, he didn't do anything…"

"Then what happened?" demanded Romano, agitated that he didn't have a reason to punch Germany.

"I was hanging out with Hungary and she gave this to me," said Italy, refereeing to the maid outfit. "When I was walking home I fell down and hurt myself, that's all," he gave Romano a smile.

Romano didn't believe a word, except for where he got the dress. His brother was never a good liar. Not to mention the fact that there was no dirt on his clothes, which was proof enough, that he hadn't fallen.

He stared at Italy, hoping to figure out what he was hiding, but come up with nothing. He decided not to call Italy up on his lie.

"Fine, just be more careful next time," he said, walking away towards the kitchen.

Italy headed up to his room. He plopped down and buried his face in his pillow. He thought about what had happened between him and Germany. Italy had always enjoyed hugging and touching him, but today, the way Germany touched him…. It was sort of the way Prussia had touched him, but Italy wasn't scared by it. He liked it, the way Germany's hands moved up and down his thighs, the way he squeezed his butt. And if he wasn't mistaken, the thing that had rubbed against him was proof that Germany had liked it too. Italy began to get red just from thinking about it. Then he began to cry. What if Germany hated him now? What if he never wanted to touch him, again? Not even the way they used to? Italy sobbed into the pillow. The floor creaked and he looked up.

Romano was standing at the doorway looking at Italy.

"*SNIFF* _F-fretello_…" Italy said, sitting up and wiping away his tears.

Romano sat down next to Italy and put his arms around him. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but don't just stay up here and cry, "he said. "It doesn't suit your happy-go-lucky personality, Feli."

Italy looked at his older brother. Romano wasn't the nicest person, and he had a habit of being blunt, but when it came to being a big brother, Italy wouldn't want anyone else.

"Thank you, Lovi," he said, snuggling close to him.

"Yeah, well…" Romano blushed, not one to be very affectionate. He stood up. "Get changed and come downstairs. I have some pasta made."

"Okay!" Italy smiled at Romano, glad to have such a great older brother.

"Don't take to long," said Romano, leaving the room.

Italy sighed. He shouldn't get depressed. There were two days before he had to see Germany. Enough time for both of them to clear their heads.

Italy quickly began to change. There was pasta waiting for him.

* * *

"Weeeeeeest!" Prussia called out. "I'm home!"

When Germany didn't answer, Prussia, after stopping in the kitchen to grab two beers, went upstairs to look for him.

"West?" Prussia entered Germany's room. He was still in the bed, looking deeply stressed.

"Hey what's eating you?" asked Prussia, looking down at Germany. "And where's Italia-chan?"

Germany groaned in regret when his brother mentioned Italy.

"West, tell me what happened," He said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Germany looked at Prussia. Sure he was annoying and always caused him troubles, but he was till his big brother. Sighing Germany told Prussia the whole story.

"Hmmm…" Prussia sat silent when Germany finished talking.

He wasn't quite sure what to say. Of course, he had expected something to happen, but not this. This maid outfit had not been part of the equation. He knew Hungary liked to dress Italy up, but this time she picked the wrong set of clothes. Germany was usually very shy, so normally he would take things kind of slow, but from reading his diary (which he got in trouble for) Prussia knew he had a maid fetish, so it wasn't unbelievable that he couldn't control himself.

He looked closely at Germany, who was looking down, shame on his face. Prussia put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"_Bruder_…What do I do?" Germany asked him. "I-I don't want to lose Italy as a friend….but after this…I just don't know…"

"I don't think Italy hates you west, or for that matter what you did. If he did he wouldn't have….reacted, the way he did. Most likely he felt slightly rejected by you, when you yelled at him," answered Prussia. "You should just apologize."

"_Ja_, I hope your right," said Germany.

"Of course I am! Kesesesese!" Prussia said, handing him a beer. "Now let's go eat. Knowing you, you've been up here since Italia-chan left."

"Thank you, _bruder_," Germany said, taking a sip of beer.

"No problem."

* * *

Fretello- Brother

Bruder- Brother

Ja- Yes/yeah


	7. Chapter 7

**Are they going to make up or will everything fall apart? Read and find out :D**

**Plz review, things you like things you don't like and I'd love to hear any ideas you have :D**

* * *

Germany paced back and forth nervously. Today was the meeting, and he was waiting for Japan and Italy. He hadn't spoken to Italy since the 'incident'. He hoped Italy wasn't still upset. A knock at the door caught his attention.

"_Konnichiwa_, Germany-san," said Japan.

"Hello," Germany said, relieved. "Please come in."

Japan entered and they walked to the living room. As they sat down, Japan looked at Germany and asked a question.

"Germany-san is everything okay?" You seem kind of nervous."

Ah? Oh, no it's nothing," answered Germany, surprised that Japan had noticed.

Another knock at the door was heard. Germany's heart beat anxiously. He knew it was Italy. His legs felt like jell-o.

"Germany-san?" Japan said. "Do you want me to get the door?"

"C-could you?

Japan gave him a small smile. "Of course."

He got up and went to the door. Italy's boisterous voice could be heard from the living room.

"Hello, Japan!" he said.

"Hello, Italy-kun," responded Japan.

"Hmmm? Where's Germany?" Italy asked.

"He's in the living room," Japan answered.

Germany felt his moth go dry as he heard them approach.

"Hi Germany," Italy said.

Germany swallowed. "H-hello, Italy," he didn't look at him.

Italy frowned. "That's no good," he said.

Germany looked up at his disapproving face. Maybe he was still upset.

"Stand up," he told Germany

"_Was_?" Germany stood up, confused. Japan stayed silent as he watched them.

"Alright," said Italy peering up at Germany, now that he was standing. "Let's try that again. Hello, Germany."

Germany didn't really understand what Italy was doing but he decided to go with it. He looked down at his feet.

"Hell-" he was interrupted by Italy.

"No, not like that," Italy said, grabbing his face. "Look me in the eyes."

Germany did as he was told. Italy had opened his eyes and was staring directly at Germany. He met those golden-brown eyes with his own azure coloured ones, and found his resolve. No matter what other feelings Germany had, Italy was and would always be his first friend.

"Hello, Italy," He said, looking into those rarely seen eyes.

Italy stood there for a moment. Then he broke out into a huge smile and hugged Germany. It only took Germany a few seconds to break out of his shock and wrap his arms around Italy, in an apology. He was happy that Italy had forgiven him.

"Ah-hem," Japan cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't we start the meeting?"

Germany pulled away from Italy, blushing slightly. "Y-yes, we should."

* * *

The meeting went without any problems, although it was only Germany and Japan who had talked, seeing as Italy had fallen asleep.

Germany was busy putting away some files. Japan had just left and Italy was still asleep. When Germany was done, he went to check on Italy.

The Italian was lying on the couch, a peaceful look on his face. Germany grabbed a blanket and put it over him, then sat down on the part of the couch Italy wasn't occupying.

He watched as Italy's chest rose and fell while he breathed The German smiled. He really did care about Italy. What occurred the other day, Germany wasn't sure, but he knew that he didn't want to lose Italy.

Italy rustled a bit, but did not wake. Germany thought back to the things his brother said. _"I don't think he hates you West, or for that matter what you did." _Germany wondered about that. Did Italy even understand what Germany had done? He must've, he was a country of passion after all.

Germany sighed. Maybe Italy thought that Germany had acted like that because he was unwell. What about him though? Germany knew that he had such a strong reaction because of the outfit Italy was wearing, but was there another reason? He stared at Italy's face. Italy really was good looking, Germany admitted to himself. His clear, sun-kissed skin, his long eyelashes, his curly brunet hair with the silly ahoge and his small pink lips.

As Germany's eyes gazed over Italy's lips, he was struck by a sudden urge, Prussia's words in his head. _"Don't you wonder what it feels like? To kiss him? To __touch__ him?"_ Germany had already touched Italy. How would it feel to kiss him?

He began to lean towards Italy, looking at his face. He bent in closer, until he was less than an inch away…

Germany pulled himself away.

_"Verdammt!" _he said, covering his mouth. He shouldn't, couldn't kiss Italy. He got up. He needed to gain control of himself and his impulses. Walking towards the kitchen, he decided to make spaghetti with sausage.

Italy heard Germany go into the kitchen. Italy's heart was beating like crazy. He had been awake the entire time. He felt as Germany's body had bent over him, how his face came close to his. He could feel Germany's breathing almost an inch away from his face. Why hadn't he kissed him? Italy didn't understand Germany. The other day he had felt him up, but now he wouldn't even kiss him.

Italy sat up. He loved Germany; he had for a long time. He never imagined that Germany would ever touch him like he did. But did it change anything? Germany had been acting strange for a while. Did that mean what he did, hadn't meant anything? Italy just didn't know.

Standing up he went into the kitchen. Germany had his back facing him while he was cooking. Italy smiled. Walking up behind him, he wrapped his arms around Germany's muscular mid-section and hugged him.

Germany nearly dropped what he was holding.

"Italy!" he gasped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Ve~ Sorry Germany," said Italy, nuzzling his head in Germany's back. " I just wanted to hug you."

The German blushed, but didn't say anything. He continued cooking with the smaller man holding on to him.

"What are you making?" Italy asked him, as he let go to sit on a chair.

"Spaghetti and wurst," Germany answered.

Italy grinned. "Yum!"

It didn't take very long for the food to cook. Soon they were both sitting down, eating.

"Hey Doitsu?" Italy asked when he had finished off his third plate of pasta.

"Yeah?" Germany said, worried about what Italy was going to ask.

"I was wondering…" Italy fidgeted a little. "Will you…come hang out with me tomorrow?"

"We hang out all the time Italy," said Germany, confused by Italy's nervousness.

"N-no I mean like, go into the city, walk around, shop. That sort of thing…" Italy was blushing now.

Germany didn't get what the big deal was. He did that stuff by himself, why would it change if Italy was with him.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"Yay!" Italy gave Germany a huge smile.

They made plans to meet at Italy's at noon, the next day. Then it was time for Italy to leave.

"I wish I could stay," said Italy as he walked to the door. "But Romano demanded that I come home tonight."

"That's okay," Germany said, relieved that he didn't have to face sleeping with Italy just yet.

"Good night, Germany!" Italy said going on his tippy-toes and pecking Germany on the side of his chin.

Blushing, Germany said goodbye and watched as Italy got into his car and drove away, breaking every speed limit out there.

He headed upstairs and went to Prussia's room. "Nii-san?" he called out, opening the door.

"Hey West!" Prussia answered. He paused the game he was playing and put down his controller. "So how did it go with Italia-chan?"

Germany sat down on the bed. "Well, Italy forgives me…"

"That's good," said Prussia. "So did you talk about what happened?"

"N-no, not really," Germany thought about his 'close call', glad that Italy had been asleep.

Prussia studied Germany; sure he was hiding something, but didn't bug him about it.

"Hey, Nii-san?" said Germany.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…" Germany seemed to struggle with his words. "Angry with me? I mean I scolded you for doing those things, but went and did the same…"

Prussia smiled a little. Germany was more mature, but he still acted like the younger brother he was, once in a while. "Nah, I'm too awesome for that," he said. "Anyways I think I'm gonna give up on Italia-chan."

"Why? You were so determined the other day. Why are you giving up?" Germany furrowed his brows.

"Because," said Prussia. "There's no point in the awesome me chasing after someone who doesn't want me."

"I see what you mean…" said Germany frowning a little.

Amway's what's for dinner?" Prussia asked, wanting to get off the subject, before Germany thought too much into it.

"I already ate, but there's some spaghetti and wurst, if you want it," answered Germany.

"Alright."

"Goodnight Nii-san," Germany said, as he headed towards his own room.

"Night West"

* * *

**Konnichiwa: Hello**

**Was: What**

**Verdammt: Damn it**


	8. Chapter 8

***OMG! I'm so sorry! I accidentally put the wrong chapter! o I'll pay for this by forfeiting my life! ~Throws self into river~ **

**~Still alive~ Anyways I really am sorry and here is the new chapter***

**Sorry I took so long to put this out, I just didn't have the chance to type it up. So please enjoy and I love to read comments and reviews :D**

* * *

"Morning West," said Prussia as he entered the kitchen.

Germany was reading the newspaper as he drank a cup of coffee.

"_Guten morgen, bruder_," said Germany.

"So what you doing today? You wanna play _Grand Theft Auto _with me?" Prussia asked, pouring himself some coffee.

"Can't," Germany finished reading his paper. "Italy asked me to hang out with him today."

"Italia-chan asked you?"

"Yes."

"Kesesese!" Prussia laughed. Italy was finally making a move. "So what are you going to do?"

"He said he wanted to go into the city, walk around and shop," Germany said, getting up. "I'd better get ready."

An hour later, he came back downstairs, wearing his usual military attire.

"Hey, West…" Prussia said. "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

"Hmm?" Germany gave his brother a confused look. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, don't you think you should wear something more, casual?" asked Prussia.

"Why? I always wear this when I go out. I'm just going shopping anyways ," said Germany.

Prussia face-palmed. Leave it to his younger brother not to realize that Italy had asked him out on a date.

"Trust me, West," he said, pushing Germany back upstairs. "You need to change."

* * *

Germany walked up to Italy's door and rang the doorbell.

He was running slightly late because Prussia couldn't decide what he should wear. In the end he opted for low-rider jeans, black t-shirt, a bomber jacket and his usual boots.

He heard someone come to the door. As the door opened Germany was greeted by a scowling Romano.

"He's upstairs," Romano said. "Wait here."

Romano walked back in and yelled up the stairs for Italy. A minute later Italy was rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping twice.

"Hi, Doitsu!" he said once he reached the front door.

"Hi, Italy," said Germany.

Prussia had been right about dressing casual, Germany thought to himself. Italy had also ditched his military uniform. He was wearing a green v-neck sweater with matching green converse and dark skinny jeans.

Germany always thought that men who wore skinny jeans looked ridiculous, but seeing them on Italy he had to admit, they didn't look so bad.

"You look, uh, good," Germany said. Prussia had told him to compliment Italy when he saw him.

Italy blushed a little. "Thanks Germany. You look good too."

It was Germany's turn to blush. Romano watched them with annoyance.

"Are you and the potato-bastard leaving or not?" he asked rudely.

"Romano, stop calling Germany names," said Italy. "We're leaving right now."

"Whatever," Romano said. "Here don't forget your jacket."

Italy put his jacket on and hugged Romano. "Bye _Fretello_!" he said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, bye," said Romano closing the door.

"I'm sorry about Romano," Italy said, as him and Germany walked towards the local shopping district.

"It's okay," said Germany. "It's not like I'm the only one he's rude to."

That's true," Italy giggled.

The shopping district was alive with the hustle and bustle of business. Laughing children were running around carefree.

"Can we go into there?" Italy asked, pointing to a small shop on a corner.

"Sure," said Germany.

Walking in, they saw hats of all sorts surrounding the store's shelves.

"Look at all the hats!" Italy bounced around excitedly.

"You can try them on if you want," a voice said.

Italy turned to see an old man standing behind the counter.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." he said, smiling.

"Okay! Here Doitsu put this one on!" Italy handed Germany a top hat.

"No, I'm fine," said Germany, shaking his head.

"Please, Doitsu?" Italy asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

"Have a little fun, it won't hurt you," said the old man.

"Germany took the hat. "Fine," he said, putting it on his head.

"It looks good on you!" said Italy.

Germany looked at himself in a mirror on the wall. "It's not really my style," he said, taking it off.

"Try this one!" said Italy, placing a black fedora on his head.

"I guess it's not bad," Germany said, looking in the mirror.

"Now it's your turn," he looked around. "Here," He gave Italy a beret.

"Does it look good?" Italy asked.

"Yes it does, actually," said Germany. He had to wonder if there was anything he didn't look good in. Grabbing a pair of bunny ears he took the beret off Italy's head and put them on him.

Looking in the mirror, Italy smiled. "Do I make a cute bunny?" he asked. Germany stared at him.

"Doitsu?" Italy looked at Germany, when he didn't answer.

Germany covered his mouth. He tried to stifle it, but couldn't. He began to laugh. Italy looked so goofy, he couldn't help it.

"Ehhhhh? Doitsu?" Italy was shocked. It was rare to see Germany even chuckle let alone laugh, when he hadn't even been drinking.

"I'm sorry," Germany said when he stopped laughing. "You just look really silly with those on."

"Ve~"

They stayed in the shop for a little while, trying on different hats. Before they left, the owner of the store told them to come back sometime and they said they would.

"Let's go to the bookstore next!"

"Okay."

When they entered, Italy walked off saying there was a book he wanted to get and that he would only be a moment. Germany took the chance to find a book, to help him figure out what was going on between him and Italy.

* * *

Italy walked down the aisle looking at the cooking ajnd baking books. He inspected each title until he found the one he was looking for.

_101 Sweets & Confectionaries From Around the World_. Italy flipped thought the book. He looked at all the different recipes. "_I'm sure he would love these_…" Italy thought to himself. Closing the book, he went to go look for Germany.

Germany was standing in the self-help and relationship book aisle, concentrating on the book he was reading.

"Wat'cha reading?" Italy asked, peering over Germany's arm to catch a glimpse of the book.

Germany jumped. He hadn't noticed Italy beside him. "I-It's nothing," he said trying to hide it.

"Let me see," said Italy, grabbing the book from him.

"Ah, N-!" Germany tried to get the book back, but missed. Italy looked at the cover of the book.

_Understanding Your Feelings: How to Know if It's Something More. _

Italy giggled. "Doitsu…" he said putting the book back on the shelf. "You don't need a book 5to understand those sort of things," he placed his hand over Germany's heart. "Your heart is all you need."

Germany felt himself go red. He coughed. "That may be true, but I like to have references, so I don't make mistakes."

"But by taking risks and making mistakes you can discover things you never knew before," Said Italy, putting his hand back down.

"I-I guess," Germany said, turning away. "Anyways did you get the book you were looking for?"

"Yep!" said Italy, holding up the book.

"Alright, let's go to the checkout."

After buying the book, they left the store. As they went to cross the street, Italy tripped.

"Ah!" he gasped.

Germany reached out and grabbed his waist, before he fell. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks for catching me," said Italy, blushing slightly.

Germany heard someone swear and the click of a camera. "Did you hear that?" he asked looking around.

"Um, Doitsu?" Italy said. "You can let go now…"

Not realizing he was still holding on to the smaller man's waist, Germany turned red and let go.

"S-sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Italy, smiling. "Now what did you say about hearing something?"

"Nothing, I must've imagined it…" Germany said.

They continued to cross the street and went into the next store.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Guten Morgen- Good Morning**

**Bruder-Brother**

**Fretello-Brother**

**

* * *

**

So what did you guy's think? Any idea who Italy bought the book for? Any idea about the noises, Germany heard? I'd love to hear you ideas! So please review! Also does anyone know any good Italian and German songs? *Hint* *Hint*

BTW I'll probably be getting the next chapter up next week :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! The question of the mysterious noises is answered! You guy's are pretty good guessers, but as for who the book is for, you'll have to wait and find out.**

**To Waruitenshi- Germany does like bland food but he also loves cake.( It doesn't really have to do with my question, I just wanted you to know :P) also tAtU is a Russian band. **

**To ARandomShadowOfLife- I was ROFLing all over the place when I read your comment. I never thought about it like that, but no he's just playing the video game XD  
**

**To Meluzina and I-Heart-Yami-Yugi- .I chose to use "In Die Nacht". I 'll be using it next chapter :)**

**And to everyone else- thank you so much for all your help, support and commments. Also the song used in this chapter is "Iris" by Biagio Antonacci.**

* * *

"Antonio! Keep him under control! He nearly blew our cover!" said Prussia.

"Shut up! Your Potato-bastard brother had his hands all over Feliciano!" Romano responded angrily.

"Shhh, Lovi. You know he was just stopping Ita-chan from falling," Spain said, trying to calm Romano down.

"Whatever," said Romano. "I know he had ulterior motives…."

"Romano," Hungary spoke up, after putting her camera back in her bag. "If you're so opposed to them spending time together, why did you even let Ita-chan go?"

The four of them had been watching (stalking), Italy and Germany since they had left Italy's house. Romano had asked Spain to come along with him, so that he could make sure that Germany didn't try anything fishy with Italy. Spain had called Prussia and Hungary had happened to be over there when he got the call. That's how this group came to be hiding behind buildings and in alleyways, following the two unsuspecting people.

Romano didn't answer Hungary's question.

"He couldn't stop him," said Spain, smiling at Romano. "Ita-chan is the one who asked Germany, not the other way around."

Romano looked down. "Feliciano he…he never listens to me. I don't want him to get hurt…not that I care!" he added. "It's just that when he's upset, it's troublesome for me."

Spain ruffled Romano's hair. "_Mi tomate,_ Ita-chan isn't a child. He can take care of himself in these matters."

"Don't call me that!" Romano said, punching him in the arm. "And I know that, but he's still nothing but a cry baby…" Hungary giggled.

"My brother isn't a bad person," Prussia said. "He cares about Italia-chan."

"He's still a potato-bastard…" mumbled Romano.

"Why, you-!" Prussia started.

"Both of you be quiet!" Hungary said, in a hushed whisper. "They're back out!"

* * *

Germany and Italy walked around (blissfully) unaware of their followers.

As they strolled along, Italy spotted a street musician. He pulled Germany towards the performer.

"I want to listen," explained Italy, when Germany gave him a confused look.

The musician smiled when he saw the two of them approach. He was a young man with long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail and a goatee.

"Do you mind if we listen?" asked Italy, when they reached him.

"My music is for everyone," the musician answered. "You can and listen as long as you want."

"Okay!"

The musician began to strum a tune on his guitar.

"I know this song!" Italy said. "It's one of my favourites!"

"Sing along with me then," said the musician. He continued to play. Then he started to sing.

"Iris tra le tue poesie,  
ho trovato qualcosa che parla di me…"

Italy didn't immediately join him. At first he began to hum but eventually he sang too.

"…Quanta vita c'è.. quanta vita insieme a te  
Tu che ami e... tu che non lo rinfacci mai  
e non smetti mai di mostrarti come sei  
quanta vita c'è in questa vita insieme a te…"

Germany listened as Italy sang. He was mesmerized. He had heard Italy sing before, but never in his own language. He sounded…amazing. Standing there, Germany thought to himself how he could just listen forever.

"…Irisi ti Amo davvero  
e se questo ti piace, rimani con me."

When the song was over, the musician complimented Italy on his singing.

"Heh, I'm not that good," said Italy. "Right, Doitsu?"

"You're great," Germany said, still staring at Italy in awe.

Italy blushed at Germany's words. "T-thank you," he said.

Italy pulled out some money, put it into the musicians guitar case and asked him the time.

"Hmmm, let's see." He said, checking his watch. "It's about 2:49."

"Ah, okay," Italy said. "Doitsu, we need to hurry, it's almost 3:00"

"Huh?" Germany said. "What's at 3:00?"

"Siesta!" said Italy brightly.

"Where are you planning on sleeping?" asked Germany.

"I'll show you," said Italy. "Bye!" he said to the musician, before they left.

"Bye."

* * *

**Translations: **

**Mi tomate- My tomato **

**

* * *

**

**I'll hopefully have the chapter 10 out by Friday :) **

***hint* *hint* You guy's are going to love chapter 11 ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! So this chapter came out earlier then planned so chapter 11 will be out by Friday :D **

**The answer to who the book was for is here and so is Germany singing XD and as I said in the previos chapter the song is In Die Nacht by Tokio Hotel **

**Hope you enjoy ) and also as a note the reason they don't use their country names(except by accident) is just 'cause they're in public. **

* * *

"I'm supposed to wait and do nothing for an hour?" said Germany.

Italy had led Germany to a bench in a park Germany was able to convince Italy to keep his clothes on and now they were both sitting down on the bench.

"You can nap too," Italy said, yawning. "I'm sleepy…" He laid his head down on Germany's lap.

Germany blushed, but didn't push him off. He adjusted himself slightly and put his arm on Italy's shoulder.

"Doitsu, can you do something for me?" Italy asked.

"What is it?" Germany looked down at the top of Italy's head.

"Could you…" Italy paused. "….sing for me? In German?"

Germany was caught off guard by the request.

"I-I mean you don't have to!" Italy said, embarrassed. "It was dumb of me to ask, nev-"

"No, it's fine," Germany said, interrupting Italy. "You were singing earlier, so it's only fair that I sing too."

He was silent for a moment, thinking of a song. When he got one, he began to sing for Italy."

"In mir wird es langsam kalt  
wie lang könn wir beide  
hier noch sein  
Bleib hier  
die Schatten wolln mich holn  
Doch wenn wir gehn  
dann gehn wir nur zu Zweit  
Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was duch meine Adern fließt  
Immer werden wir uns tragen  
Egal wohin wir fahrn egal wie tief…"

Italy found Germany's voice to be as enchanting as Germany did his. He let sleep tug at him, while he listened to the deep voice of the person he loved.

"…Du bist alles was ich bin  
und alles  
was durch meine adern fließt."

When Germany finished singing, Italy was fast asleep. He was snoring softly, a small smile on his lips. Germany took his hand and lightly pushed Italy's bangs out of his face. Leaning over he brushed his lips against Italy's temple in a chaste kiss.

Pulling away he reddened. He was glad that no one had been around to see that. Closing his eyes, he decided to take a nap seeing as he had nothing else to do. Before he fell asleep, he could've sworn he heard a camera clicking.

* * *

Hungary smiled as she watched the two men sleep on the bench. She took a few more photos before she put her camera away.

"We're lucky that he's also asleep," said Prussia, pointing at Romano, who was taking his own siesta. Spain, who was also napping, had an arm draped over him as they laid on the ground together.

"If he saw what West just did, he would've killed him," Prussia shook his head. "I don't understand why he hates him so much…"

"He just doesn't want to be replaced," Hungary said. "Romano thinks that Ita-chan won't want to spend time with him, and he puts his fears and anger into hating Germany."

"Yeah, well he's just being stupid," said Prussia. "He should be more like the awesome me, and want for his little brother to be happy."

"I don't think anyone should be more like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hungary laughed. "Let's just say the world can only handle so much 'awesomeness'."

"The awesome me, is going to ignore the sarcasm in your voice, and take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

* * *

Italy opened his eyes. Sitting up he saw that Germany had also fallen asleep; He reached over and ran his hand through Germany's gelled hair. He loved the feeling of the blond locks in his fingers. Putting his hand back down, he looked around, making sure that no one was there. Not seeing anyone he looked back at Germany. Italy blushed as he and kissed him on the cheek.

Looking away in embarrassment, he spotted the bag that was on the bench. Italy felt a pang of guilt. Taking out the book and staring at the cover, he wanted to cry. Even though he had Germany, he still couldn't forget. Even though he wasn't coming back, Italy still collected recipes for sweets.

Holy Rome was his past, and Germany was his present and hopefully his future. Even though he knew all that, Italy still felt the pain. He had a huge hole in his heart. When he was with Germany, it wasn't so bad, but it was there.

Italy hadn't realized he was crying until he felt a comforting hand wiping away the tears.

"Italy…" Germany said a frown on his face. "Why are you crying?"

"Ger-Doitsu, I…" Italy tried to rub away his tears, but Germany grasped his wrists.

"Stop that," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

Italy looked into Germany's light blue eyes, filled with concern. Could he tell him?

"I…" Italy bit his lip. "I…miss…him…" He covered his face in his hands and sobbed.

"I don't understand," said Germany, pulling Italy into a hug. "Who do you miss?"

Italy pressed himself against Germany's strong chest, finding his warmth soothing. He breathed in his scent and slowly stopped his weeping. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"My first love…" he answered.

Germany didn't know what to say. He had no idea what he was expecting Italy to say, but it certainly wasn't that. The only thing he knew about Italy's first love was that he was a boy. He stayed silent.

"He went to war," continued Italy. I begged him not to, but he wouldn't listen."

"…What happened to him?" Germany asked.

"He never came back…" Italy pulled away from Germany, and wiped his hand across the cover of the book. "He kissed me, told me he loved me and promised he would never forget me, promised he would return. But he never did…"

"I'm sorry," said Germany, thinking it to be the appropriate thing to say. He didn't know how to comfort Italy. In any other situation he would hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, but that wouldn't work now. Italy had kept this pain to himself for years. There were no words that Germany could say to truly ease Italy's anguish.

Italy stood up and faced Germany. "Thank you for listening, Doitsu," he said. "I didn't mean to be so depressing."

Germany stood up as well. "Italy…"

"Doitsu, you shouldn't call methat," said Italy. "We're in public." He picked up the book and put it back in the bag. "Let's finish our shopping," he said starting to walk.

"Feliciano…" Germany grabbed Italy's hand. He stopped walking and turned back to face Germany.

"I can't change the past, but I can promise that I'll always be there for you," said Germany.

Italy smiled. "I know," he weaved his fingers with Germany's. "Thank you."

* * *

"God damn it!" Romano said, as he and the others followed the couple back into the shopping district. "Why was Feli crying?"

"I don't know Lovi, we couldn't hear what they were saying…" said Spain. Him and Romano had woken up at the same time Italy did, so they had seen what happened between the two they were following.

"And why did the potato-bastard have to be the one to comfort him?" Romano was pouting, but was still angry.

"_Mein Bruder_ comforted Italia-chan because he was the only one who could," said Prussia. "Unless you wanted to go out there and explain why you came out from behind a bush?"

"Urg…" Romano didn't have a retort to that, so he stayed quiet.

Spain poked Romano's cheek. "It doesn't matter anyways, because Ita-chan's not crying anymore, right?"

"I guess…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mein Bruder-My Brother**

**

* * *

**

So what did you guy's think? Did you like it? I really wanted to write good discussion between Italy and Germany about Holy Rome. The ones I've read always seemed to be rushed and didn't have much structure...is mine like that too? I really hope not 'cause that's what I was trying to avoid.

**Anyways, Chapter 11 is coming! *applause, cheers* So I wanted to know, what do guy's think is going to happen? Also is there anything you want to see in my story that I haven't put? Anything you want to see more of? Anything you didn't like? Do tell me :)**

**Ta ta for now :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, what you've all been waiting for...CHAPTER 11! *cheers* *shouts of joy***

**Alright so as a warning, this chapter contains slight sensual/sexual innuendos? (Not sure of the proper term :P) So be prepared...to fangirl/boy? all the way! :3  
**

**Also this is slightly random but it once you read the story you'll get it. "IMAGINE FRANCE IN A SPEEDO!" XD  
**

* * *

It soon became dark and many of the stores were closing.

"Doitsu, can we get some gelato?" Italy asked, pointing to a little gelato shop.

"We haven't had dinner," said Germany.

"Please?"

"*SIGH* Fine…" Germany gave in. They ordered two gelato cones. Germany got vanilla and Italy got strawberry.

Italy finished his gelato instantly, but Germany took his time so when he had finished, some of it had dripped down his hand.

"I need a napkin," he said, holding up his hand, so that he didn't get it on his clothes.

"I don't have one…" said Italy. "Oh, wait I know!" he took Germany's hand and licked off the gelato that had run down his wrist. He smiled. "And now it doesn't go to waste!"

Germany felt his face go red. He tried to pull hi hand out of Italy's grip, but Italy didn't let go.

"Ve~? What's wrong?" he asked, noticing Germany's face. A look of realization crossed his feature and he also blushed. Then he got an idea.

"Doitsu…" he whispered, taking Germany's thumb into his mouth and sucking on it.

"It-Feli!" Germany widened his eyes in shock.

"What?" asked Italy innocently, as he began to lick off Germany's index finger. "There's still gelato on your hand, I'm just cleaning it off…"

Germany didn't know what to do. As he watched Italy, all sorts of idea's and fantasies wandered into his mind. He tried to shake them away, but he couldn't ignore the fact that his jeans were becoming a little tight in the front. Why was Italy doing this? He tried to not groan as Italy took an extra long lick of his ring finger.

Italy gazed up at Germany, who had closed his eyes and was gritting his teeth. He wanted Germany to know that he liked him, as more then a friend. So he decided he would use this situation to his advantage, to get his message out, and so that Germany wouldn't become guilty again.

When Italy had finished 'cleaning' his fingers, Germany opened his eyes. He peered down and took in everything about Italy at that moment. How his lips were slightly parted, how he stared at him with those large golden brown orbs, and the slight blush on his cheeks. He also took in the not so small bump in the front of Italy's oh-so nice fitting jeans. There was no denying it. Italy knew exactly what he had done. Germany took a deep breath.

"Feli…"he said his voice husky from arousal. "You have some on your face…"

"Ve~?" Italy reached up to his cheek and wiped. Sure enough there was gelato. "Oops!"

Germany took his hand. "Let me get that for you…" he said, before licking the gelato covered finger.

"Nnn…" Italy bit his lip. "Doitsu…"They stared at each other, both unsure where to go from there.

"I…"Italy said. "I t-think I still have some on m-my lips," He blushed even more. "Could you get it for me?"

Realizing what Italy was asking of him, Germany became nervous. He'd never kissed anyone before (excluding the weird dream), and he didn't want to mess this up. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them. The only people in sight were a couple down the street, who were too interested in each other to pay any attention to Italy and Germany.

"_J-ja_," said Germany, swallowing. "I guess I could…" He cupped Italy's face with his other hand. Italy closed his eyes as Germany leaned in. Their lips touched softly…

Italy gasped as he felt himself being yanked away from Germany. He turned around to see a very livid Romano and a nervous Spain. Romano started to yell at him in rapid Italian.

Germany stared at them, startled by their appearance out of nowhere. A familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"Imagine France in a Speedo."

As soon as the image was in his head, Germany felt his pants loosen. He spun around to see who had spoken.

Prussia was standing there, a big grin on his face. Hungary was standing behind him.

"Hello, Germany," she said. "How are you?"

"I-I'm, uh, good?" he said, confused. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well…"Hungary looked at Prussia. "Why don't you tell him?" she asked sweetly.

Germany glared at Prussia. "_Bruder_, why are you here?"

Prussia felt his blood run cold Germany was going to be mad, but it's not lie he had a choice. Sighing, Prussia spoke.

"You didn't honestly think I would miss this, do you?" he said. "My little brother's, first date?"

A blush crept up Germany's face. "D-date?" he said. He felt like such an idiot for not realizing it earlier. It explained why Italy had been so nervous when he asked him to come out today.

Prussia spoke again. "Not to mention I wasn't the only one," he motioned towards Romano. "The only thing is, he doesn't look as enthusiastic about witnessing his brother's first kiss…"

Prussia was right about that, thought Germany once he got over the fact that the four of them had seen everything. It also explained the camera clicks he thought he had heard during his 'date' with Italy. He looked at Hungary, who had very casually, slipped her camera into her bag. Sighing he turned back around to look at the two Italian brothers, a tense Spain trying to calm down a yelling Romano.

"_E 'già abbastanza grave è andato in questa data con lui! _(It was bad enough that you went on this date with him!)" said Romano. "_Ma allora tu….tu…_ (But then you…you…)" he coughed. "_E che cosa diavolo stavi facendo con le dita?_ (And what the hell were you doing with his fingers?)"

Italy was shocked and scared. Where did Romano come from? "_Io…Io…_ (I…I…)" he didn't know what to say.

"_Lascia perdere_, (Forget it)" Romano said. "_Stiamo andando a casa, ora_, (We are going home now)" he grabbed Italy's arm.

"_C-cosa? No!_ (W-what? No!)" Italy struggled against his brother's grip, but couldn't break free.

"Anche, (Also)" Romano spoke again. "_Quando arriviamo a casa non sará mai permesso di vedere che il mangiatore di patate di nouvo._ (When we get home, you will not ever be allowed to see that potato eater again)

Italy snapped. Romano let go of him and rubbed his cheek, which was sore from the slap. He gazed at his younger brother in shock.

"_No!_ (No!)" said Italy. He was angry now. First his brother interrupted his kiss with Germany and now he was saying he couldn't see him anymore. Italy wasn't going to take it.

"_Che diritto hai, per farmi smettere di vedere la Germania? Questa é la mia scelta, non la tua! _(What right do you have to stop me from seeing Germany ? This is my choice, not yours!)" Italy said. "_Se voglio stare con lui, allora lo farò! _(If I want to be with him, then I will!)"

Romano was still reeling over the fact that Italy had slapped him. He opened his mouth then closed. He tried again.

"_Che_ _mangiatore di patatenon va bene per voi,_ (That potato eater is no good for you)" he said.

"_Cosa ti rende così sicuro?_ (What makes you so sure?)" asked Italy.

"_P-perché…_ (B-because…)" Romano averted his eyes away from Italy.

"_Perché ciò? Perché lo odiano così tanto? Egli non ha fatto niente, ma tu sei sempre scortese con lui ! __Allora dimme perché! _(Because what? Why do you hate him so much? He has not done anything, yet you are always rude to him! So tell me why!)" Italy demanded. "_E'una persona simpatica, che-_ (He is a nice person, who-)"

"_Perché!_ (Because!)" Romano shouted. "_Egli ti porterai via da me!_ (He will take you away from me!)" He started to cry. "_Sarai sempre con lui. Vi permetterà di trascorrere sempre più tempo con lui, fino a quando non tornerai a casa…_ ( You will always be with him. You will spend more and more time with him, until you never come home...)" He hiccupped and continued to cry.

Italy stepped towards him and wrapped him into a hug. "_Lovi,_" he whispered, no longer angry. "_Sarai sempre il mio fratello maggiore. __Niente potrà nulla che,_ (You will always be my big brother. Nothing will change that)"

"_Feliciano…_"

"_Solo perché amo la Germania, non significa che io ti amerò di meno._ (Just because I love Germany, does not mean that I will love you any less)" Italy kissed Romano on both cheeks. "_E se io sono sempre con la Germani e si sente solo, devi Antonio a tirati sui l morale! _(And if I am ever with Germany and you feel lonely, you have Antonio to cheer you up!)"

"_Come se, idiota!_ (As if, idiot!)" Romano stopped crying and began to blush. Italy smiled.

"Um…" Spain said. "Is everything okay?"

The two Italians turned to Spain, who had worry etched into his face. The other three also had the same expressions. They hadn't understood what happened because the brother had been speaking in there native tongue.

"Yes," said Italy.

"Yeah," said Romano.

Spain sighed in relief and kissed Romano tenderly on the cheek, which had been slapped. While Romano was blushing and trying to hit him, Italy walked over to where Germany, Prussia and Hungary were.

"I don't really understand what happened, but kudos," said Prussia. "First you put the moves on West, and then you slap Romano. Our little Italia-chan is growing up!"

"Nii-san!" Germany wanted to hit Prussia for saying such things. Before he got the chance though, Hungary had already hit him with her frying pan.

Prussia was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," she said, dragging his body away.

"Hungary-san can be scary sometimes," said Italy.

"Yes, she can," agreed Germany. He cleared his throat. "So what exactly happened? Why did you slap Romano?"

"He said something that made me angry," answered Italy.

"You guy's are okay now, though?"

"Uh-huh!" Italy walked over and hugged him. "Sorry for worrying you."

"It's oaky," said Germany, returning the gesture by wrapping his own arms around the Italian.

Italy smiled and spoke into Germany's chest. "Hey, Doitsu?"

"Yes?"

"I really, really like you…" said Italy.

Germany blushed. "Yeah, me too. I like you."

"Ve~" Italy squeezed Germany. "I'm so happy to hear you say that…"

He stepped back and gave Germany the brightest smile. Seeing him grinning up at him, The German couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"Hey! Veneziano!" Romano called out. He was no longer trying to hit Spain; instead the Spaniard had managed to slip an arm around South Italy's waist. "Antonio is gonna make some homemade sauce for pasta tonight. Are you coming?"

Germany watched as a look of inner-conflict ran across Italy's face. He really wanted to stay and spend more time with Germany, but the thought of pasta made with Spain's delicious homemade sauce…

"You should go," said Germany.

"What?" Italy stared at him. "B-but, what about our date?"

The German was yet again caught off-guard by the word 'date', but got over it quick and answered Italy.

"It's fine, we can see each other soon," he said. "Not to mention, I don't think Hungary, even with he super human strength, can drag my brother all the way home by herself."

Italy giggled. "I guess, you're right," he went on his tippy-toes, and on cue Germany bent down a little to let him kiss his cheek. Italy had a different idea though. He reached up, wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and kissed him right smack on the lips. Germany was surprised but didn't shy away. Instead he lifted Italy slightly and kissed back.

When they separated, they were both blushing furiously.

"So, I-I'll call you?" Germany asked.

"Yep! You can call me tonight if you want," said Italy.

"I'll do that."

The two of them walked over to Romano and Spain who, decently, had looked away while they had been kissing.

"So are you coming?" asked Romano.

"Yes!" Italy said happily.

"Will you be coming too?" Romano asked looking at Germany. He didn't exactly say it nicely, but at least he was trying.

`No, I can't. I need to take my brother home," said Germany gesturing to Prussia who Hungary had propped up against a lamppost, while she had yet again snuck he camera back into her bag. "Thanks anyways."

"Yeah, well…." Romano turned away. "Can we go now?"

Spain laughed and kissed the top of Romano's head. Turning bright red, Romano went to hit him, but Spain caught his fist.

"You and Ita-chan can go ahead. I want to talk with Germany for a moment," he said, pressing his lips to Romano's hand.

"F-fine, but don't take too long!" said Romano, pulling his arm away from the Spaniard.

"Bye, Doitsu!" said Italy, before he walked away with Romano.

"Bye."

When the two brothers were out of earshot, Spain spoke.

"Sorry about ruining your evening with Ita-chan," he said. "Romano just kinda freaked, when he saw you two…" he didn't need to finish.

"Well if I'd known we were being followed…"

"Yes, but if you knew, Hungary wouldn't have been able to take such lovely photos," Spain gave him a smile.

"Ugh, she's not going to give those up, is she?"

"Nope."

Germany sighed. "I didn't think so…"

Spain patted his shoulder and laughed light-heartedly. "At least you have Ita-chan now."

"Yeah…" Germany stared off to where Italy and Romano had gone. They could barely be seen in the distance.

"I have a little 'trick' you might like to use on him…" said Spain after a moment.

"Hmm?" Germany lifted an eyebrow.

"If you are alone together it can make things more, exciting," continued Spain, giving Germany a wink. "You know those silly ahoges, that both of-"

"Oh, I already know about that," said Germany.

"Ehhh? Really?" Spain looked shocked. "You move fast."

Germany gave him a confused look. "What d you mean? The only thing that happens is he goes quiet."

"What? Seriously? You didn't figure it out yet?" asked Spain. "Did nothing seem odd to you?"

The German thought for a moment. "Well, there was one time I was pulling on Italy's curl and Romano saw. He started to yell at me nd call me a pervert. I asked him what the big deal was and he wouldn't tell me. So I pulled on his curl too and he just shut up," he said.

"You, what…?" Spain's voice had all of a sudden become intimidating. "You pulled on Lovi's curl?"

"Y-yes?" Germany had noticed Spain's change in tone of voice.

Spain looked straight at Germany, a wrathful look on his face. Germany was terrified. His brother had told him tales about an angry Spain and they usually did not turn out well. Especially, when it had to do with Romano. Prussia had even come home one time, bleeding all over, because he thought it would be a good idea to grab Romano's behind. Was he ever wrong.

Germany backed up a little, away from the glaring Spaniard.

"I-I'm sorry?" he said, slightly panicked.

Spain continued to glower at him. Eventually he relaxed and his usual smile returned to his face.

"It's okay." He said. "It's not like you knew."

Germany sighed a breath of relief.

"But don't ever do it again," said Spain.

Germany could sense the threat behind Spain's smile. He had no doubt that if he ever did pull on Romano's curl, that he would lose an arm to the once battle-axe wielding nation.

"Got it."

"Good." Spain gave Germany a pat on the shoulder. "I should go and catch up with those two," he said.

"Ah, okay. Bye."

"Good-bye."

Spain went on his way and Germany headed over to Hungary, to help her bring Prussia home.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ja-Yes, Yeah**

**Bruder-Brother**

**I apologize if the parts in Italian are wrong. I had to depend on google :P (If any one could help me edit that part, that would be great) **

**

* * *

**

**Alright so what did you guy's think? Was the gelato part too much? Did the part with Spain make sense? Was an angry Italy believable? Was it a good idea to have the brothers speaking in Italian? Please tell me :D**

**Also, it might be a while before I post up a new chapter because for one, it's march break and two because I have only written about 14 chapters so I want to at least reach 16-17 before I post up more. If you guy's are interested during the break I'll be working on my Hetalia AMV and hopefully I'll get it done. I'm hoping to enter it in the Anime North 2011 AMV contest XD(my account is Kisa2012x)  
**

**Are any of you going to AN? If you are don't be shy. Mssg me on FF or YT, I'd love to meet the awesome ppl that read my story. **

**Alright so I thinks that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think :3  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Did everyone have a good march break(spring break)? **

**As I side note I would like to mention the disaster in Japan :( all my wishes go out to those who live there and have friends and family there.**

** I also want to wish Italy a happy belated birthday! (March 17) I kinda wanted to do something special, but all I did was eat pasta for lunch :P**

**Anyway's here's the new chapter :) **

* * *

About half an hour after they got home, Prussia woke up. Hungary was sitting in the chair that was across from the couch he was lying on.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Prussia asked, holding his head.

"I hit you with my frying pan," Hungary stated simply. "And Germany carried you home."

"What?" Prussia stared at Hungary. "You are a complete brute."

"Pardon?" Hungary asked sweetly, lifting her frying pan threatenly.

"N-never mind," said Prussia, fearing that he might not survive another hit to the head. "Anyways, where's West?"

"He's in the kitchen," said Hungry, putting away her weapon.

"It's too bad his kiss with Italia-chan was cut short…" Prussia said, absentmindedly.

"Actually…" Hungary said mischievously.

"Oh my god, "Prussia bolted upright. "Did they kiss again, while I was passed out?"

"Uh-huh, and I got the pics," she said showing him the camera.

"Let me see!" Prussia got up and sat on the arm of the chair Hungary was sitting on. She showed him the photos of Italy and Germany's second kiss.

"They look so cute together," said Hungary.

"Yeah," agreed Prussia. "Can you give me copies of those?"

"Sure but it'll cost you," she said.

"What will it cost me, to get you to delete those photos right now?"

The two of them turned around to see Germany coming into the living room.

"Sorry, but I'm not giving these up for anything," Hungary said.

"*SIGH* I thought I should at least try," said Germany. "Anyways, I just made some wurst and potatoes."

"I'm okay," said Hungary, getting up. "I should really get home. I have to tell Austria-san all about this."

"Tell four-eyes, the awesome me says hello," Prussia said.

"I'll do that," Hungary said sarcastically. "Bye Germany, Bye Prussia."

"Bye," they said in unison.

When Hungary left, Germany and Prussia went into the kitchen to eat.

"So West," Prussia said, a little while in. "How did it feel to kiss Italia-chan?"

Germany nearly choked. After coughing for a minute, he glared at Prussia who was laughing at his reaction.

"That's none of your business," he said.

"Aw, come on," said Prussia. "At least tell me if it was good or not."

Thinking for a moment, Germany answered.

"It was…great," he said, cheeks turning pink.

"Kesesesese," Prussia laughed again.

They continued eating, until Germany realized that something was missing.

"Nii-san, where's Gilbird?" he asked, not seeing the yellow chick anywhere.

"Hmm? Oh he's at Canada's place right now,"

"Canada?" Germany thought for a second. "Oh. Wait you mean America's brother? The quiet one, with the polar bear?"

"Yep! And Mattie's only quiet sometimes. You should see him when he drinks," said Prussia. "Not to mention he's even got a place in his country named after the awesome me!"

Germany lifted an eyebrow. "Mattie?" he said, questioning his brother's use of the nation's human name. "I didn't know you were that close with him."

"He's pretty awesome. Not as much as me, but still," Prussia said, ignoring the underlying question.

"So why is Gilbird there?" Germany asked deciding not to press him about his relationship with the other nation.

"The little dude is friends with Canada's polar bear and wanted to hang with him for a while," said Prussia.

"I see," Germany finished eating and excused himself. He walked into his office and dialed Italy's number into rotary phone. Germany had a cell phone but still preferred to use his other phone.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Italy."

"Germany!" Italy said, happily. "I wasn't sure if you were going to call."

"Why?" asked Germany. "I told you I would."

"I know, but I thought you might have work to do instead."

"Looking at the papers on his desk, Germany thought of the work he was going to have to do.

"No, I can do that later," he said. "So how was your dinner?"

"It was really yummy!" said Italy. "Big brother Spain makes really good pasta sauce!"

Germany smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How's Prussia?" Has he woken up yet?"

Yes he has and he's just fine."

"That's good." Italy paused for a moment. "Doitsu?"

"Yes?"

"W-when can I see you again?"

"Oh, um," Germany thought about all the work he needed to get done. If he started tonight he could probably get it done in three days. "How about Friday?" he asked.

"Okay!" said Italy cheerfully. "Oh, Romano's telling me to get off the phone…"

Germany could ear the older Italian talking to Italy.

"It's okay, I'll call you tomorrow," said Germany.

"I'll be waiting!" Italy said. "Bye Doitsu!"

"Bye Italy."

* * *

**So what did you guy's think? I know it wasn't really long or full of as much Gerita as you guy's would of liked but it was a neccesary chapter. Hopefully I'll get the new chapter up for next week and it will most definently make up for anything this chapter is lacking ;)**

**Also, right now I've been writing a really 'exciting' part and I keep getting embarressed . ** **But I know you guy's will love it :D **

**To my friends who are reading this story, because they love me and not because they are into yaoi, I will put warnings in the chapters when I post them. Cause sometimes imagining Italy as a girl just won't cut it... I don't want to destroy your innocent minds :) **

**Also a big thanks to Leo for helping me with grammar and spelling :D (You're awesome!) **

**Alright so I'll let you guy's go with one last thing, (plz don't kill me .) **

**"It's Friday, Friday**  
**Gotta get down on Friday**  
**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**  
**Friday, Friday**  
**Gettin' down on Friday**  
**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend..."**

**_Gott_ she should really think of at least hiring a lyricist -_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! So here's the new chapter :D I hope it fills some of your expectations ;)**

**For my male friends (you guys are awesome!) there is some mildness, nothing that will scar you :D**

**For my fangirls/guys? there is tons of fluffiness :)**

**Also thx so much to those who have review and commented :D (*passes out internet pocky 3)**

** Cifer10- I live up in Ontario, Canada so there is probably a time difference :P**

**Meluzina -So do I, but some of my friends don't really have the taste for it XD**

**Hungary-chan- the reason I use Nii-san is to keep with the original web-comics. Germany would call Prussia Nii-san :P**

**Alright now that, that is out of the way, Plz enjoy :D  
**

* * *

On the days leading up to them seeing each other, Italy and Germany kept in contact through the phone. They talked about different things, like what they had done that day (it was mostly Italy who talked, seeing as all Germany had been doing was working). On Thursday, Italy told Germany that he wanted to stay over on the Friday, because Spain had asked him to. Apparently he wanted to spend some 'quality' time with Romano. Although panicking at the idea, Germany agreed to let him stay the night.

The next day, Italy showed up at Germany's door, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Germany!" he said, almost knocking Germany down in a hug.

"Hey," said Germany hugging him back. They stayed in the foyer and closed the door.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Italy.

"Well first I think we should have some lunch," said Germany. 'How's pizza sound?"

"That sounds great!"

"Good, I have the ingredients all set up it the kitchen."

When they entered the kitchen, Italy started making the pizza right away.

"Doitsu, can you chop up the veggies and meat for me?" he asked as he rolled out the dough.

"Sure."

With both of them working, it wasn't long before two pizzas were in the oven.

"What do you want to do while they cook?" asked Germany.

"Can we play football?" suggested Italy.

"If you want."

"Yay!"

The two of them went into Germany's backyard. As they ran around, kicking the ball, smiling and laughing carefree, little did they know that a bad touch duo was watching them.

"_Mon ami_, they look so happy," said France as he stared out of Prussia's window to look at them.

"Kesesesese," Prussia laughed. "Hungary's gonna love this footage," he said, holding his video camera.

"Let's hope that Germany doesn't catch you," France said. "He won't hesitate to hit you for doing that."

"Don't worry, the awesome me won't get caught!"

"Ve~ That was fun!" said Italy, as him and Germany headed back in. Germany put the ball away as Italy took the pizzas out of the oven.

"Mmmm, smells good," Italy said as he took some slices of pizza and put it on a plate. Germany came into the kitchen and got his own slices.

"Can we go into the living room and eat?" asked Italy.

"As long as you don't make a mess, sure," Germany replied.

"I won't!"

Germany sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Italy sat beside him and sat with his legs curled underneath. Germany turned on the T.V. and they ate. They were watching some German comedy. Italy didn't understand it but Germany chuckled a few times. When the show was over, Italy had managed to finish his entire pizza and Germany was also done eating.

After a few commercials, a movie came on. It was in German but had English subtitles. It was a silly romance movie, and Germany didn't want to watch it (that's what he said), but Italy did, so Germany agreed to watch it. As they watched, Italy had snuggled into Germany's side and had intertwined his fingers with the larger man's. Germany blushed. When the movie had almost reached the end, Italy cried a bit when the two main characters finally found each other. Germany heard him sniffling and wiped his tears away. Italy looked up at him.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Germany. He didn't want to admit that he really liked it.

Italy smiled knowingly. He reached up and knotted his hands behind Germany's neck and leaned forward. "Well I liked it a lot," he said. "But I think it didn't have enough of something…"

"And what would that be?"

"Kissing," he said, looking expectantly up at Germany.

"O-oh, really?" Germany said. He stared at Italy, who, Germany thought, looked very cute right then. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

He bent down and lightly kissed Italy. When he pulled away his cheeks were bright pink.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Italy peered up at Germany, his golden-brown eyes shining. "It was good, but I don't think it was enough…"

"No?" Germany quirked an eyebrow.

"No," Italy drew Germany into another kiss, and slowly pulled him down so that Italy was lying across the couch and Germany was leaning over him. They continued to kiss over and over again. They paused for a moment and Italy giggled.

"Doitsu…" he whispered. "I think we should try…this," Italy moved his hand to Germany's mouth and softly pulled on his bottom lip until he opened it. He kissed Germany again, but this time he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Germany was surprised, but he returned the gesture by sliding his own tongue into Italy's mouth. He explored the warm cavern, massaging his tongue with Italy's. He quickly took control of the kiss and savoured it. Italy tasted like pizza and spices, sweets and wine, and of course pasta. Germany loved the flavour of the small Italian and couldn't think of a time in his life that was better than that moment.

The need for oxygen soon forced them to separate. Italy stared up at Germany, a small smile on his face.

"Ve~ I like the way Germany tastes…" he said, brushing the bangs that had come loose, out of Germany's face. "You taste like beer and cake, potatoes and those funny sausages you're always eating."

Germany turned red. "I do?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," said Italy. "Oh! And Pizza!" he added.

A smile tugged at his mouth and Germany pecked Italy on the forehead. "I like the way you taste too," he whispered. He went to kiss his sweet little Italian again, but a certain noise stopped him.

"Oops!" Italy blushed when his stomach growled again.

Germany chuckled. "One pizza wasn't enough?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry," Italy said, frowning a little. Germany kissed him gently on the lips and sat up.

"It's fine," he said. "It just means that we can continue with my plans for today."

Italy also sat up. "Ve~ What do you mean?"

"Well I was planning to make a cake together." said Germany. "How does that sound to you?"

Italy grinned. "I'd love to!" he said.

"Alright."

The two of them got up to go into the kitchen. As they walked past the hallway, Germany could've sworn he saw someone run into the other room. But before he could investigate, Italy caught his attention by holding his hand. Germany smiled down at him and decided that his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

* * *

**Translations: Mon Ami: My friend**

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Cute? Dumb? OOC? Did the whole Germany secretly liking the movie thing work? Plz let me know :D**

**Also I know this is kinda old now, but no one really answered my question. Was the part with Italy telling Germany about Holy Rome too rushed? I wanted to try and have a good pace to it, but did I get it right? Plz tell me . **

**A special shout out to my awesome friend JinxCookieCutter, who has started to post her hetalia comedy. I ask all of you to check her story out **

**fan fiction. net/s/ 6861213/1/The_Crime (remove spaces :D)  
**

**Also chapter ?15? will be the most exciting yet ;) so be prepared to either squeal in delight, have a nosebleed or run away crying( my awesome male friends :D) tty guys next chapter :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so so so sorry! I know this update is really late but I wanted to finish writing chapter 15 before I posted up anything new, not to mention a I recently got my report card and I've failed math, again DX**

**Anyways, my life has been pretty exciting, between getting tutoring homework and hanging with my friends I haven't had much time to write :P But I am going to be posting a Naruto story that I had since last year but only manged to finish this month. I entered it in the Fanfic contest at AN and I'm waiting for that e-mail :D **

**Also, I don't know if you guys are fans of Danny Fernendez, but just the other day me and my friends were on a double date and at the resturant we were at he was in the booth right behind us. My friend wanted to get a picture with him but I told her not to bug him. She was going to anywas but when we went to the washroom he had left :P The boy's laughed at that. But it's only fair after the Hungry style prank we played on them. (Wind is the best waiter eva! XD) **

**Enough of my randomness, here's the new chapter, enjoy :D**

* * *

"That was close," said Prussia, panting as he leaned against a wall.

"Yes, they were 'close'," France said with a laugh. "Little Ita-chan is quite forward, when he wants something."

"Yeah, poor West is going to have to keep on his toes now that they're together," Prussia said. "Good thing the awesome mee is here to help them, kesesese."

"Care to make a bet?" asked France.

"Hmm?" Prussia lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of bet, Francis?"

"Abet about when those two lose their virginity," France said. "I give them a week."

"A week?" Prussia gave France a skeptical look. "As if. There's no way, West will be too shy. I give them three weeks."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Gilbert," said France. "Ita-chan is a country of love and passion. It won't take much for them to completely lose themselves in _l'amour_."

"We'll see," Prussia said. "But how will we know? I mean, if I just keep asking West, he'll become suspicious, not to mention annoyed."

"The put a camera in his room," France said plainly. "You'll be able to get all sorts of footage…"

Prussia shook his head. "No way. I'm too awesome to put a camera up in my little brother's room," he said.

"Well what if I do it?" France asked. "Would you have a problem with that?"

"If you do it? Sure," said Prussia. "I won't be the un-awesome one, kesesese."

"Then let's set it up now," France said.

The bad touch duo snuck down the hall to the stairway. On the way Prussia noticed Germany's three dogs, Aster, Berlitz and Blackie, in one of the rooms, a doggie door keeping them in.

"Eh? Why did West put them in here?" Prussia asked. "Well I should let them out." He unlatched the gate.

The three dogs wagged their tails and barked appreciatively. Prussia petted them and continued to head up the stairs with France.

Padding out of the room, the dogs caught a whiff of a certain Italian and headed to the kitchen to say hello.

* * *

"Italy can you bring me the flour?" asked Germany. "It's in that cupboard over there."

"Okay!" Italy walked over to where Germany said, and pulled out the bag of flour. As he picked it up, to bring it to him, he heard a noise.

Turning towards the doorway, Italy saw Germany's dogs entering the kitchen. When they saw Italy they ran at him happily.

"Ah! Doitsu!" Italy said, panicked. He still had the flour in his arms and the dogs were going to knock him down.

Germany turned to see Italy about to be tackled by his dogs.

"_Stopp_!" he said in a commanding voice. Blackie and Aster stooped but Berlitz was already pouncing on Italy. Germany reached out to grab the smaller man before he fell, but they both ended up falling to the ground. Flour was everywhere, and the dogs were sitting down watching the two men.

"Italy are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Italy said. "But the flour…"

It's fine. I have more," said Germany. Standing up he helped Italy to his feet.

You're covered in flour," he said, dusting the powder out of the brunet's hair.

"So are you," said Italy, brushing off Germany's shoulder. Then he blew air into Germany's face.

"Huh?" Germany was caught off guard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting flour off your face!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Oh, are you now?" Germany smirked. "Then you won't mind if I…." he blew into Italy's face. "…return the favour."

Feeling the breath on his face, Italy giggled. When he laughed the dogs barked and wagged their tails happily.

"Hello!" Italy said, petting the dogs.

Germany looked at his dogs. He knew he had kept them in the other room, because they had a habit of getting out of hand when Italy was over. How had they gotten out?

Sighing Germany scratched behind Blackie's ear. "Alright, you guys need to be put back in the room," he said.

"Aw, why?" asked Italy. "Can't they just stay with us?"

"No, Italy. Dogs can't be in the kitchen," said Germany.

"Okay…" Italy said, pouting a little. Germany smiled at this and kissed Italy's forehead.

"Can you sweep up while I put them back?" he asked.

"Okay!" said Italy, happy to help. Chuckling, the larger man left the kitchen, dogs in tow.

As he walked down the hall, Germany thought about how happy he was. He no longer felt as nervous or shy about hugging Italy. Now that they were together, he didn't have to hold back his feeling for him anymore. He remembered the time he met the smaller man. How scared and panicked he was, when Germany found him in the tomato box.

Germany remembered how annoying and weird Italy seemed to him and how he just wanted him to go away. Now, Germany couldn't imagine being without the Italian.

When he reached the room, Germany inspected the gate. It hadn't been knocked down, which meant that someone had unlocked it, and seeing as it wasn't him or Italy it could only have been one other person.

Putting the dogs in the room and locking the gate, Germany went upstairs to find his brother.

When he got to the top of the stairs he heard two voices. Had Prussia invited someone over? The German man headed towards the voices. He stopped when he found out that they were coming from his room. He heard two men, one who was diffidently his brother and the other one who had a….French accent.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" yelled Germany, yanking open the door.

Both men jumped out of their skin. France cowered in a corner, while Prussia tried to think of an excuse. They had already set up the camera, but if he didn't come up with a good lie quick, they'd be found out.

"W-West, we were just…" Prussia got an idea. "….looking for your 'magazines', kesesese."

"What?" said Germany.

"Oh, don't be shy West," said Prussia. "We thought we'd show them to Italia-chan. I'm sure he could learn all sorts of 'things' from them…"

Germany blushed deeply. "Italy's already seen them, now get out of my room!"

"So…." France said, no longer cowering in the corner. "You already showed Ita-chan such things, so early in your relationship? You're such a naughty boy, Germany."

"What do yo-No! That's not what I meant!" Germany got even redder.

"Oh, _mon ami_," France spoke again, but now he had come to stand beside Germany. "There's no need to be so embarrassed. I'm sure if you asked, Ita-chan would be very willing to learn and try," He put an arm on Germany's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I've heard he's very skilled with his mouth…"

You could almost see steam coming out of Germany's ears at France's last statement.

"Out! Now!" he roared. He shoved the both of them out of his room, and closed the door.

"Kesesese! Don't freak out West," said Prussia. "We're just having a bit of fun."

"It wasn't funny," said Germany.

"You need to loosen up," France said. "Ita-chan won't want someone who's so uptight."

"Shut up," Germany glared at France. "I want you two to leave."

"Aw, but I wanted to say hello to Italia-chan," Prussia said. France agreed.

"I don't care," said Germany. "You are being a pain."

"Come on, I promise we'll leave right after," Prussia grinned. "Then you can have some 'alone' time with Italia-chan, kesesese."

Germany was tired of being teased by them. "Fine, just hurry up," he said annoyed.

The tree of them went downstairs and into the kitchen. Germany entered first. He saw Italy humming as he swept up the flour, his back to them.

Watching Italy, Germany felt a moment of nostalgia come over him. It was almost as if he was remembering something…"

France and Prussia walked right past him, to greet Italy.

"Ita-chan!" France said.

Turning around, Italy broke into a smile when he saw the older man. "Big brother France!" he gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Italia-chan," said Prussia.

"H-hi Prussia," said Italy timidly.

"I just wanted to apologize to you properly, about what happened at Japan's. I was out of line, and the awesome me is sorry, and I promise not to do it again."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Italy gave him a small smile. "Thank you for apologizing, but it's okay, cause Doitsu protected me, right?"

Italy turned to look at Germany, but Germany wasn't paying attention.

"Ve~? Germany?" Italy noticed the far away look in his eyes.

Germany didn't respond. He couldn't. He wasn't seeing Italy looking up at him worriedly, or France and Prussia watching the two of them. No, what he was seeing was that young maid sweeping. He was watching her through a crack in the door. He had just come home, and hadn't expected her to be there. He was overcome with joy. He reached out, to grab the bow of her dress, when a voice rang out and brought him back to reality.

"Germany!" Italy shouted. When Germany still did not respond, he began to shake him.

"Ita…ly?" Germany blinked, and stared down at the smaller man.

"Geez West, you were giving us a scare," said Prussia.

"I'm sor-" Germany began to say, but all of a sudden he became light-headed. He started to stagger a bit, which caused the other three concern.

"Doitsu?, are you okay?" asked Italy.

"West?" Prussia walked over to him.

Germany tried to steady himself. But everything was spinning. He grabbed on to Prussia and France ran over to help hold up the larger man.

"Doitsu!" Italy was panicking now.

The German tried to say a comforting word to him, but darkness tugged at his vision and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mon ami-My friend **

* * *

**So what do you guy's think? Was Germany passing out, again, too much? What about France and Prussia words to Germany? Tell me! .**

**Also I've been writing out some new Hetalia idea's and I'm wondering if I should post them up on my profile or not. I have about 11 idea's, 2-3 of them being the continuations of this story. The one right after this is called 'Big Brother France's Birthday Gift':D**

**Also when I finish this story should I start a poll to see what story's you guys want first? Cause I don't know if I have the time or notebooks to do more then one story at a time :P **

**Also is anyone tuning in to the royal wedding? I'm kinda interested. **

**I hope you guy's like chapter 15. I tortured some of my guy friends by making them read it :D One was like omg O.o, one laughed, and the other one cryed and said he was sorry (It was punishment for annoying me :))**

**I wouldn't call it smut, cause smut in my opinion is a label for something that is sexual things and sex without any sort of plot or reasoning. I'd like to consider it not that :P, you guys can decide when you read it :D I'll hopefully have it up my next friday or next, next friday :P**

**While, see you next chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! *fan-girls cheering***

**Just as a note I'd like to clear up a few things about this story. The reason I'm using the Japanese honorifics is because Hetalia IS a manga(webcomic) and anime, so I chose to stick with some of the basic ones, including -chan, -san and the term for older brother, nii-san. That is also why I have Italy call Germany 'doitsu' and yes I know it's in public, but how many people living in Italy know Japanese? as far as they're concerned that's his name :P **

**Please do not continue to question it, because I am not planning on changing it :D**

**I would like to put a shout out to a girl who I have yet to meet named Liz. It seems we have some of the same friends, (and the same interests) so we should totally meet :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Waking up, Germany felt a soft warmth lying next to him. Looking over he saw Italy beside him, in nothing but boxers sleeping in his bed. He was confused as to how they got there. Then he remembered passing out in the kitchen.

Why did this keep happening? Germany reached over and shook Italy lightly.

The small Italian opened his eyes. "Doitsu…" he said sleepily. Slowly he sat up and Germany did the same.

Italy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Germany. "You've been working too hard," he said, pouting slightly.

"Huh?" Germany said, confused by the statement.

"You're working too hard," repeated Italy. "That's why you keep passing out…"

"Oh," said Germany. Was that really the reason? He was sure it wasn't, but he didn't want to tell Italy that.

"Yeah, I guess I have been," he said. "I'm sorry for causing you to worry."

"No," Italy leaned his head on Germany's shoulder. "I told you-you can depend on me if you want to." He tilted his head up. "I meant it," he kissed Germany's cheek.

"Thank you," Germany acknowledged the gesture by kissing the top of the smaller man's head.

Italy smiled and snuggled closer to Germany. The larger man slipped his arms around Italy and hugged him. They sat there peacefully, taking satisfaction in the small moment. Gradually, Italy moved around, to settle on Germany's lap. They gazed at each other, before Germany gently pressed his lips to Italy's. Reaching up and twisting his fingers in the blond locks at the nape of Germany's neck, Italy returned the kiss. Germany teased the Italian's bottom lip, asking for access. Italy quickly complied and opened his mouth. Germany let his hands rest on Italy's hips as he kissed him deeply. The kiss became more passionate as Italy pulled himself closer.

When they parted, they were both panting, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Italy…" Germany said, blushing and wiping his mouth. "We should stop. My brother could come in at any moment."

Italy shook his head. "No, Prussia and France nii-san left after they brought you up here," said Italy. "He said that he won't be back till tomorrow night."

The thought of being with Italy without any disturbances, all night, left pleasant thoughts in Germany's mind. He felt himself get hot.

"Uh," he coughed. "Do you want to have dinner?" he looked away from Italy.

The smaller man stared at Germany, a curious look on his face.

"Ve~?" Italy cocked his head sideways. "What do you mean? You don't really want to eat, do you?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" asked Germany, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Well…" Italy giggled a bit. "I thought your mind might be on, 'other' things right now."

Germany got the gist of what Italy was saying and he swallowed. "N-no! Well yes, b-but I mean-!"

Italy silenced him with a kiss. Germany wanted nothing but to continue the kiss, instead he carefully pried Italy off of him.

"Italy…" his voice became serious. "What we're…I mean, right now. It could lead to…to…" he cursed himself mentally, for being so embarrassed. "…to 'that."

"So?" Italy asked. "You don't want to do 'that'?"

"No, I…of c-course I do!" said Germany. "It's j-just that, I've never been with a-anyone, let alone another m-man…"

He took hold of Italy's hand and squeezed it softly. "If…if we were to do 'that', it should be…"his blush deepened. "…special and romantic. I just we think we should take some time, before doing…'that'."

Italy gave him a kind smile and squeezed back. "I understand," he pecked Germany on the lips. Pulling back, he giggled. "But I didn't know that you had thought so much about it…"

"W-well, I-I…" Germany looked away and covered his face in embarrassment.

That made Italy giggle again. He moved Germany's hand away from his face and began to kiss him. This time Germany didn't stop him. He wrapped his strong arms around Italy's bare upper body, and brought him closer.

As he at there kissing Italy, Germany thought about how all the hugging, the kissing and the gentle touches and sweet words with the smaller man, came more naturally, now that they were together.

Germany was shaken out of his thoughts, when he felt delicate fingers pulling his undershirt up.

"Ah!" he gasped, breaking the kiss. "I-Italy! What are you doing?"

Italy gazed shyly at Germany. "Um, w-well I thought that maybe, since I don't have one, y-you could take your shirt off?"

The German's cheeks went red. "B-but Italy…if I do that…"

"I k-know," Said Italy. "But, I mean, there are 'other' things we can do, besides 'that'," he gave Germany big-hopeful eyes. "Please?"

Taking a deep breath, Germany nodded his head. "F-fine," he began to lift up the fabric.

Italy smiled happily and helped Germany remove the shirt. When it was off, Italy ran his slender fingers over Germany's muscular frame. He traced over his arms, shoulders, neck, chest and stopped once he reached his mid-section. Italy rubbed his hands over Germany's abs. After a moment, a face went beet red and he moved his hands to cover his face.

Germany who had been too embarrassed to say or do anything while Italy had been touching him, stared at Italy in confusion.

"Italy?" he said. "Why a-"

"I'm sorry!" Italy blurted out. "I'm so sorry!" He was still hiding behind his hands.

"_Was_?" Germany was at a loss. "Italy, what are you talking about? Why are you covering your eyes?"

"I'm sorry!" repeated Italy. "B-but I can't look at you!"

"What do you mean?" Germany furrowed his brow. "Italy you're not making any sense." He reached out and grabbed Italy's hands moving them away from his face.

Italy averted his eyes, his face a deep shade of red. Germany had never seen him blush so hard.

"Italy," he said. "Look at me."

Biting his lip, Italy slowly met Germany's gaze. His eyes wandered over his eyes, nose, lips, jawline and further down. His neck, his chest,and then his stomach.

Germany was about to ask him why he had apologized, when Italy suddenly shivered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry!" he said again.

"Italy why do you keep-" Germany stopped talking. He had just found the answer to his question. "Oh," the reason for Italy's actions happened to be poking him in the gut. He blushed at the realization.

Italy felt the contact and opened his eyes. Looking at Germany again, tears built up. "I'm sorry!" he said. "You probably think I'm a huge pervert and don't want anything to do with me!" he started babbling and crying. "I-it's just that seeing you like this, I thought certain things a-and I just couldn't help it! Y-you're just s-so sexy and-and," he hiccupped. "I'm sorry! I'm so sor-!"

His jabbering was quieted when Germany kissed him.

"Please stop apologizing," said Germany, as he pulled away. You didn't do anything wrong."

Italy sniffled. "Y-you don't think I'm a total weirdo pervert?" he asked.

"No of course not. Actually…" Germany took a deep breath and gathered as much courage as he could. "Seeing you react like this," he lowered his mouth to Italy's neck," he lowered his mouth to Italy's neck. "I-I've never felt more, attracted…"

He began to kiss along Italy's throat gently.

"Oh! Oh. Ohhhh…" Italy's gasp of shock quickly turned into moans of pleasure, as Germany's mouth continued to caress his neck.

Germany wanted to try something else he had read in one of his books, but was a bit nervous. Slowly he turned his kisses into soft bites. Italy only moaned louder when he felt Germany's teeth scrape his skin.

Taking that as a signal to continue, the German moved his mouth down, biting, sucking and licking along the way. Finally reaching his destination, he gazed at Italy who was making small noises, his eyes shut. Germany swallowed, pushing away his tenseness and embarrassment, and ran his tongue across Italy's nipple.

Italy's eyes flew open in surprise, his body arching at the touch. Germany repeated the action to the other nipple.

"D-Doitsu…" Italy said, looking at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Germany. "D-do you not like it?"

"N-no…" Italy's voice was shaky, his breathing uneven. "It feels good, b-but I want you to kiss me…"

Germany fulfilled his request, quickly connecting their mouths. Italy thread his hands into Germany's hair, bringing him as close as possible. They twirled their tongues together, kissing with zeal.

As they kissed, Germany was reminded by the jabbing in his abdomen, about Italy's 'problem'. It was probably starting to hurt him by now. Germany was unsure what to do. Not that he didn't know how to deal with it, he was just extremely embarrassed to do it. Summoning up as much daring possible, he moved one hand from Italy's hip and began to rub him through his boxers.

Italy's reaction was instant. He moaned into the kiss, eyes open, body arched. Germany continued his actions, causing Italy to pull away from the kiss gasping for air and moaning.

"Nnn! Ohhh…" Italy's hands clutched Germany's hair. "Doi-Doitsu…!"

Germany started to massage the smaller man's neck with his mouth again, quickening the pace of his hand.

The Italian's moans grew louder and more desperate. Germany's own arousal was becoming hard to ignore, the noises Italy was making turning him on like crazy.

Italy was unable to form words, his brain a melty mess. All he could do was focus on the mouth at his throat and the hand stroking him through his underwear. The silk fabric caused the sensation to be more intense. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and forced himself to speak.

"G-Germany…I'm going t-to…nnn…"

Hearing Italy's warning Germany increased the pressure. Seconds later, Italy came with a shudder and a gasp. The wetness soaked through the cloth and onto the German's hand.

When the aftershocks of Italy's release ended, he collapsed, leaning against Germany's chest.

"T-thank you," he said panting.

Germany softly kissed his forehead. "No problem."

Italy smiled. Looking down he giggled. "I should return the favour…" he said, noticing the tent in Germany's boxers.

"Ah," Germany blushed. "You don't have to," he said.

"I want to though," said Italy. He laid a hand on the German's knee. "May I?"

Germany shivered slightly at the tough. He nodded. "_J-ja…_"

Just as Italy's fingers reached the fabric of Germany's shorts, a loud ringing noise was heard.

"Ah!" Italy looked at the night table. "It's my cell phone…"

The two of them stared at the phone until it stopped ringing. Italy resumed his actions, sliding his hand underneath the cloth on the German's leg.

Leaning up, he whispered into the German's ear. "I hope you like it…" He grazed the German's ear with his teeth.

Germany groaned, hearing the seductive way Italy spoke. Bringing their mouths together, Italy pulled away when his phone started to ring again. His lips turned downward into a frown.

"Just answer it," said Germany, his voice husky.

"But-" Italy started.

Germany shook his head. "They're just going to keep calling."

"Fine..." Italy said with a pout. He stood up, grabbed the phone off the table and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, wanting to hurry and continue what he had been doing with Germany.

"Veneziano!" shouted Romano from the other end.

"Ve~? _Fratello_?" Italy asked confused.

"Yes it's me! Are you okay?" Romano's voice sounded panicked with a hint of anger. "I can't believe that stupid Spaniard sacrificed you to try and get into my pants!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Italy.

"I'm talking about Spain making you stay over night at that pota- German's place!" said Romano. "Who knows what he could do to you!"

"What he could do to me? What do you mean?"

"I mean- Shut up! You stupid, perverted tomato-bastard!" yelled Romano at someone else.

Italy could hear Spain in the background, groaning in pain. "Lovi~" he said. "Why'd you have to hit me so hard?"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Romano was shouting so loud that Germany could hear him. "It's your fault for putting my little brother in a position to be taken advantage of and hurt! Who knows what kind of kinky things-!"

"Ve~ Big brother," Italy said, stopping Romano from his ranting. "Doitsu wouldn't take advantage of me, or hurt me," he giggled. "In fact he just made me feel really good. Although I might need to change my underwear…" he said as an afterthought.

"What?" Romano screeched into the phone.

"Ow…" Italy held the phone away from his ear. "You're being to loud…" He lowered the volume. "Anyways, it's my turn to make Germany feel really good, so I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, _ciao_!"

All that could be heard on the other end before Italy hung up, was Romano's sputtering and swearing.

Italy turned off his phone and tossed it on top of his clothes across the room. Walking to the end of the bed, he jumped on top of Germany, knocking him over so that they were both lying down. He wound his fingers in Germany's hair and kissed him passionately.

The German was a bit shocked at the attack but was in no position to complain. Having lust fueled courage; he placed his hands on Italy's hips, slipping them lower and lower until he reached the Italian's rear. Squeezing it he got a soft moan from Italy.

"Mmm…" Italy spoke low, breathing heavily. "Doitsu really likes to touch me there…"

He moved his arms down. "Personally…" He shoved his hands underneath Germany and groped his behind. "I think your ass is the nicest…"

Germany growled, but the deep blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Italy. The smaller man giggled and groped harder.

The German quickly took control of the situation by flipping over so that Italy was underneath him. Before Italy could grab him again, Germany pinned his wrists to his sides. As the Italian tried to wiggle out of his grip, Germany sucked at the tender skin on Italy's throat."

"N-not fair," Italy said, moaning. It's my turn to-ohhh….please you…"

"It's your fault for teasing me," said Germany. He moved his mouth to Italy's nipples, making them hard.

"Hah…I-I'm…un, sorry," said Italy. He tried to free himself from Germany's hold again, but was unsuccessful. How was he supposed to satisfy the man above him, if he couldn't use his hands?

Italy tried to think (as much as one can, while an extremely hot German was ravishing them with his mouth), and finally got an idea.

"P-please…" he said. "Let me…ah, touch you." He moved his hips up and grinded against Germany's clothed erection.

Germany stopped his ministrations and tried to suppress a moan. He looked at Italy, their lust-filled eyes meeting and let go of him.

"_Grazie_," said Italy. He put his hands on Germany's chest and pushed him lightly so that they were both in sitting positions on their knees. He kissed Germany softly on the lips, and placed his hands on the German's thighs. He stared into Germany's blue eyes, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"Italy?" said Germany, noticing that the Italian wasn't doing anything.

The smaller nation put a finger to Germany's lips, a sign to not say anything. Germany watched quietly as Italy, blushing heavily, placed his mouth upon the German's broad chest and began to kiss downward.

With every touch of Italy's lips, Germany felt his body heat up. When Italy reached the waistband of his boxers he paused his movements.

"Um? Ita-?" He was once again silenced by a slim finger. "…" they stayed silent.

"!" suddenly Germany gasped, a low moan escaping his lips. He looked down. Italy was-is…! His already reddened face went an even darker shade.

Italy sucked softly, his tongue pressing against the head of Germany's length. He wetted the fabric, the salty taste of pre-cum in his mouth.

Germany watched him, his member throbbing. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Italy also seemed to realize this. He pulled back, and slowly slipped Germany's boxers off, revealing his erection.

The larger man shivered when cold air hit his vital regions. Italy just stared, his face a fierce crimson.

"W-wow," he said. "Germany's is really different from mine." He swallowed. "It's so big too…"

"Ah..." Germany turned away flustered. "I-Italy, please don't say such embarrassing things."

Italy giggled lightly. "Sorry Doitsu." He brought his mouth close again hot breath on the member.

Italy watched it twitch slightly. Slowly he licked the tip, then up and down the length.

Germany tried not to moan, but it wasn't easy. When he felt teeth scrape gently across the head he took a sharp intake of air.

"I-Ita…" he said. Italy repeated his action, causing Germany to groan. Italy looked up, seeing a Germany's face twisted in pleasure. He grazed his teeth on the tip again, before taking the organ into his mouth.

The blond Germany moaned loudly when he felt the wet heat that was Italy's mouth engulf him. When the Italian began to bob his head, Germany grabbed the back of the smaller man's head, knotting his fingers in brunet hair. He though back to what France had said to him earlier. France was wrong. Italy wasn't skilled, he was godly.

Italy let his tongue run along the bottom of the length, sucking and humming. Germany tried holding back the embarrassing noises he was making, but Italy didn't want him to. Reaching up he began to massage Germany's balls with his hand. This caused the larger man to grip Italy's hair tightly and bring him closer, forcing him to deep throat. Italy didn't pull back.

"I-Italy…nnn!" Germany resisted the urge to thrust, not wanting to choke the smaller man. As Italy continued his actions, German felt himself getting closer. A few more minutes and Germany knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"C-close..." is all he could say through the haze of pleasure. Italy pulled back just a little letting his tongue rub the pulsing length.

"Ita…I can't…nng!" Germany climaxed, his fluids filling Italy's mouth. He tried to swallow it, but there was too much and he chocked a bit.

"A-are you okay?" asked Germany when his aftershocks subsided. He looked at Italy who was stared back at him a grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm okay," he said. "Although it didn't taste that good…"

Germany blushed. "Ah, um, sorry," he said, unsure of what else to say.

Italy hugged him and giggled. "It's fine," he brought his face close to Germany's. "Did you like it?"

"Um, well…I," he cleared his throat. "Y-yes, it was vey…nice."

"Good!" said Italy before pecking Germany on the lips, and leaning his head in the crook of his muscular neck. Germany wrapped his arms around him and they just sat there holding each other. The tranquility was nice, but Germany knew that they need to move.

"Italy," he said breaking the silence. "We need to, um, cleanup."

"Ve~? Oh, right," Italy blushed. "Do you have an extra pair on underwear?"

"Y-yeah," said Germany. Slowly they both got up. Germany, pulling up his boxers, went into his bathroom and got two towels. He gave one to Italy and walked over to his dresser to get them both a change of underwear. After taking off his dirty underwear and cleaning himself, he pulled on a pair of red silk boxers.

"Aren't those the pair I gave you for Christmas, one time?" asked Italy, who had also ditched his dirty boxers for the blue pair Germany had given him, after wiping himself off.

"Oh, yes," Germany said blushing. He picked up both pieces of dirty clothing and the towels, throwing them into the laundry room. Walking back to the bed he laid down next to Italy, who had already crawled under the covers. Italy snuggled close to him, and Germany draped his arm around the smaller man. Italy sighed contently.

"Hey, Doitsu?" he said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" said Germany. He gazed at the small brunet.

"I-um," he was blushing. "Y-you liked what we did r-right?"

"W-well," Germany said. "I…y-yes. I did."

"T-then," he began to fiddle with the necklace around his neck. "D-do you think we could, um… g-go all the way next time? Maybe…s-soon?"

Germany could hear the slight hope and embarrassment in Italy's words. He didn't really know what to say. He thought about it and came up with an answer.

"N-next week," he mumbled, blushing.

"Ve~?" said Italy. He didn't hear what Germany said. "What was that?"

"I said," he cleared his throat. "N-next week, the day after the world meeting, t-that's when-when…" he was too embarrassed to continue.

Italy didn't say anything. Instead he smiled happily and nuzzled his head into Germany's chest. "Okay," he whispered against the skin. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Italy," said Germany, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Was- What**

**Ja- Yes/Yeah**

**Fratello**- **Brother**

**Ciao- Bye**

**Grazie- Thank You  
**

* * *

**I want to explain a bit about this chapter. I'm sure some of you are thinking that Italy really wouldn't be that forward, but I disagree. If Italy had been in love with Germany for decades, he would have a lot of built up sexual frustration, especially for a country of passion/love. Germany would also** **have those frustrations, but he would have more control over them, being a soldier and all. **

**Also I wonder if you guy's consider this smut? I really don't want it to be .**

**What about the whole Italy getting crazy embarrassed? Germany's stuttering? The whole part with Romano? I really hope you guy's liked this chapter. If you have any questions/requests please don't be afraid to ask, I'd love to hear what you guy's have to say :D  
**

**I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out because I have to worry about culminating projects and exams :P not to mention Anime North which is coming up really soon. (I'm going as a female Germany! XD)**

**Please read and review! You guys make my day :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm soooooooo sorry for how late this chapter is! My life has just been really hectic.**

**So this is gonna be a long Authors note so if u wanna skip it, I'd do it now :)**

**On May 27-29 was Anime North. There I made a major realization and have changed some things in my life. I also met some great and amazing people :3 I even got to meet one of my awesome readers! (You know who u are ;) ) I also discovered that many of my readers are probably under the age group of 15, which kinda scares me...O.o (but I don't judge ^^) I'm also in contact with a bunch of awesome Hetalia cosplayers and now I do RP's :D (I'm pretty sure I can do any characters but I've been told I do a very good Spain and Germany). I'm can't wait for next year XD (this year I went as Fem!Germany and next year I wanna go as Pirate!Spain for at least one day). **

**Also if u guys r interested I plan on posting info about my stories on my livejournal account (link is in my profile), and I also might post my cosplay pictures either on LJ or DA. I've also finished one of my Hetalia amv's. It is posted on my youtube (link is in my profile).**

**I wanna put out a huge thank you to all my readers. You guys make me so happy with every comment, fav, and alert. This story will soon be coming to an end, probably 3-4 more chapters and that's it. But I will have a sequel ;) and if u guys are intereseted I'm going to be posting a joint story with my friend Jinxcookiecutter, the author of 'The Crime'. **

**I have discovered Eurovision! I'd heard of it, but I hadn't known much about it. My friend Lego Dinasaur sent me a bunch of videos from it and now I'm totally loving it XD. (And I totally love Alexander Rybak)**

**I aslo want to mention my change in my fav pairings. At first I only liked Gerita, Spamano,GR/JPN and US/UK. Then I got into PruCan, GR/TRK and even RUS/CH. Now I'm even getting into Germancest, Itacest, FrUK, US/JPN and evn really random pairings like GerFin (lol so fun to RP) and Spanada(also RP)! What has happened to me? I blame Fanfiction. I wouldn't even have thought about those pairings if it wasn't for it. I'm even reading a fic where Italy and AMERICA are together. AMERICA! -_- I'm starting to scare myself...**

**A shoutout to Sunni D. Lockhart, who was awesome enough to mssg me after I faved their story. Thank you for being a fan :D **

**So now on with the story! There will be an Authors note at the end as well :3 **

* * *

Germany awoke to an empty bed the next morning. Getting up, he realized that Italy wasn't in his room or the attached bathroom. Pulling on an undershirt, a pair of sweatpants and slicking back his hair, he headed noise, he went into the kitchen.

Standing there, humming softly to himself was Italy. His back was to Germany as he worked over the counter.

Quietly, Germany came up behind him and slipped his arms around him, leaning down a little to kiss his neck. "Morning," he said.

Italy jumped a bit but recovered quickly, giggling. "Morning Doitsu."

Germany rested his chin on Italy's shoulder. "So why are you in here? You're usually sleeping at this time."

"I thought that I'd make a big breakfast, seeing as we didn't eat dinner yesterday…"

"Oh, r-right," Germany said, turning red at the memory. "You don't need to though."

Italy turned around so that he was facing Germany. "I want to."

"Can I help you then?" asked Germany.

"Sure!" said Italy. "Could you set up the table?"

"Of course," Germany said. He leaned down to kiss Italy lightly on the lips, when a loud booming voice announced;

"The awesome Prussia is home!"

Germany jumped away from Italy quickly turning around to see his older brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Kesesese!" Prussia snickered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, continue."

Germany glared at Prussia, his cheeks a light pink.

"Ve~ Why are you home early Prussia?" Italy asked, oblivious to his earlier comment. "You said you wouldn't be back till tonight."

"Well, Italia-chan," said Prussia. "France received a call from one of his many lovers and went to see them. Meaning that the awesome me had to come home a little earlier than planned." He sat down at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Egg omelets, wurst, coffee and biscotti!" Italy said cheerfully.

"That sounds great!" Prussia said.

"Yes, it does sound good," said Germany. "Too bad it's just for me and Italy."

"Aw, come on West," Prussia whined. "I'm hungry!"

"It's no trouble," added Italy. "I can make enough for all of us."

"No," Germany said. "Let him make his own food."

"You're such a prude, West" said Prussia, standing up. "I'm going to my room."

When Prussia started to leave, Germany walked over to the cupboard to pull out cups and palates. Prussia looked back about to make one last smart-ass comment, but stopped when he saw Italy. More specifically, he noticed the purple marks that were all over his neck and torso.

"Kesesese!" Prussia started laughing. "Way to go West!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Germany, as he set the dishes on the table.

"What I'm talking about, is those lovely bruise that Italia-chan happens to have…"

"_Was_?" Germany turned to look at Italy. Seeing the blemishes, he began to blush fiercely.

"What are you talking about Prussia?" asked Italy. "What bruises?" He looked over himself; first his hands then his arms and finally his chest.

"Ve~? Where did these come from?" Italy poked one of the marks. "I don't remember walking into anything…"

"Are you serious?" Prussia stared at Italy. "Kesesese! Italia-chan, those marks are from West here, suc-Ow! That hurt West!"

Germany glared at Prussia who was now rubbing the back of his head, which had just been smacked.

"I though you were going to your room?" said Germany.

"Yeah, I am," Prussia said. "My awesomeness doesn't deserve this treatment." He walked out of the kitchen.

"After I…make a detour," he thought to himself as he headed up the stairs. "Kesesesese!"

Germany sighed as Prussia left. "Finally, peace and quiet." He grabbed the cutlery from the drawer and placed it on the table.

"Doitsu?" Italy said. Germany turned around to look at him, and saw that tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked the German, concerned.

"Am….am I sick?" Italy asked. "Do these bruises mean I'm going to die?" his tears started to run. "I don't want to die! I'm too pretty to die!" He grabbed onto Germany, and continued blubbering. "I only just got to be with y-you and n-now I'm sick and I'm going to die a-and-"

"I-Italy," Germany was a bit flustered by Italy's panic attack.

"-I want to eat every kind of pasta with you, I want to-!"

"Italy!" Germany grabbed Italy's arms and forced him to pat attention. "You are not sick and you are not dying!" he said in a stern voice.

"I-I'm not?" Italy stopped crying and looked at Germany in confusion.

"No, you're not," said Germany. Italy still looked confused, but then grinned happily and hugged Germany.

"Ve~! I'm so happy!" He said. After a minute, Italy spoke again. "But Germany…." He looked at the larger man with wide golden-brown eyes. Why do I have these bruises?"

* * *

One embarrassing conversation and delicious breakfast later, Italy and Germany were both sitting on the couch in the living room. Germany was reading a book and Italy was lying across his lap, taking an early siesta. When he was done reading his book, Germany took off his glasses and carefully placed both items on an end table. He didn't want to wake Italy up; he had woken up early to make breakfast after all.

With nothing left to do and not being able to get up, Germany preoccupied himself by running his hand through the sleeping Italian's hair. A few minutes passed and Italy began to stir. Germany stopped moving his hand, hoping that he hadn't woken the smaller man up. Italy mumbled a sleepy "Pastaaa!" and went back to snoring quietly. This caused Germany to chuckle. He leaned over to place a quick kiss on Italy's forehead, when a loud banging came from the front door.

Italy shot up, hitting Germany's jaw with his forehead, which caused them both to yelp in pain.

"Wah! Don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you say just don't hurt me!" Italy cried, his arms up in surrender and his eyes watering.

"Italy, calm down," said Germany, rubbing his sore jaw. "It's just someone at the door."

To prove Germany's point, the person banged on the door again.

"O-oh," Italy said, lowering his arms. "Sorry Doitsu."

"It's okay," said Germany, "But we should get the door before whoever's out there breaks it down."

"I'll get it!" Italy said happily hopping off the couch, and running to the front door.

"Italy, wait!" said Germany, about to remind him that he was only in boxers, but Italy was already opening the door.

Germany got up and walked into the foyer, just in time to hear someone yelling at Italy.

"Why aren't you dressed?" demanded Romano who was standing in the doorway, Spain beside him.

"Ve~ Hi _fratello_, hi Spain nii-san!" said Italy.

"Hi Ita-chan!" Spain said. "Hello Germany!"

"Hello," responded Germany.

"You!" Romano said pointing at Germany. "What did you do you do to my little brother?"

"I have no idea what yo-"

"Don't give me that bullshit _stronzo_!" shouted Romano. "I'm talking about last night! What did you do last night?"

Both Italy and Germany blushed. "L-last night?" questioned Germany. "We-I…"

"Are you two fucking blushing?" asked Romano. "I knew it! I'm going to kill you, you potato-bastard! How dare you take my brother's innocence!" He lunged at Germany, but both Spain and Italy grabbed him and held him back. Germany tensed.

"Ve~ big brother, please stop!"

"Lovi, calm down!"

"Let me go!" Romano snarled. "No one takes my baby brother's virginity and gets away with it!" He continued to struggle. "It hasn't even been a fucking week!"

"Romano, what are you talking about?" Italy asked, while trying to hold him back. "Germany hasn't taken my virginity!"

Romano stopped struggling. "He-he didn't?" asked Romano confused.

Italy shook his head rapidly and both he and Spain let go of Romano.

"Then why the hell were you two blushing?" Romano faced Italy. "And how do you explain those fucking hickeys all over you?"

"Oh! Is that what they're called? Italy asked. "Germany told me I have them because when he bites and suc-"

"I know how you get them!" yelled an embarrassed Romano. "I'm asking how you got them if you two didn't have sex!"

"Ve~?" said Italy. "Well first we started kissing then Germany used his mouth on my neck and chest, that's how I got this….hickeys? Then he, ah…t-touched me, um, down there…"

Romano glared at the blushing German. "After that, you called," continued Italy. "And then, when we finished talking I helped Doitsu." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "He really liked it when I used my mou-"

"Stop!" shouted Romano and Germany.

"Ve~?"

"Feli," Romano said, looking pale. "Please keep the stupid potato-bastard's 'preferences' to yourself, please."

"Italy you shouldn't talk about those sorts of things to other people," said Germany, his cheeks red.

"Um, ok," said Italy.

"Well now that's all cleared up," Spain said, laughing. "You want to get dressed Ita-chan?"

"Eh? But I want to stay~" whined Italy.

"Hell no!" said Romano. "I came here, just to pick you up, so you are coming home, whether or not you want to!"

"Aw…." Italy pouted. He left the foyer and began to walk up the stairs. Germany followed him, not wanting to stay with a glaring Romano. He wondered how Spain could possibly put up with the grumpy Italian.

When they reached the bedroom, Italy grabbed his clothes from where he left them and got dressed.

"Hey, Germany," Italy said. "What should I do about my underwear?"

"O-oh, um don't worry about it," said Germany. "I'll wash them, and then I'll give them back to you."

"Okay! Thank you!"

They left the room and headed downstairs. Before they reached the foyer, italy pulled Germany back. "Eh? Ita-?"

Germany's words were cut off by Italy kissing him.

"What was that for?" asked Germany blushing, when they separated.

Italy giggled. "I just wanted to say goodbye properly." He grinned. "I couldn't really do it in front of Romano…"

They walked into the foyer, catching Romano as he pushed Spain away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Italy. "Why do you and big brother Spain get to do things, but me and Germany can't?"

"T-that's cause…cause…" Roman tried to come up with a good answer. "Don't question me! I'm the older brother, damn it!" He smacked the back of Italy's head.

"Owie! That was mean~" Italy whined.

"Shut up! We're leaving now!" said Romano. He started to walk out the door.

"Bye Doitsu!" said Italy, hugging Germany and walking after Romano. Spain made a quick apology to Germany and followed after the other two.

Germany watched as the three of them got into Spain's car and drove off. Closing the door he decided to go for a run, and headed upstairs to change.

* * *

Prussia heard Germany leave the house. Sighing he headed into his brother's room, camera in hand. He had already looked through the footage of the previous night, but because of where it was hidden, all he had was a shot of their backs.

"_Maybe I can sell the Audio to Hungary," _he thought to himself.

Looking around the room, he found a good hiding spot for the camera that could actually capture something.

As disappointed in the actual footage Prussia was, he couldn't help but be excited for his little brother 'growing up'_. "Nothing like a good blowjob to make a real man out of him, kesesesese!"_

Once he setup the camera, he left the room before Germany got home. Getting caught was not an option.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Was-What**

**Fratello-Brother**

**Stronzo-Asshole**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I thought after last chapter I'd have some very silly Italy moments. He's still the lovable idiot we all know and love :D and I did not forget about the camera! And was Romano freaking out good? I know I already went through the part where he was slightly excepting of the relationship, but there is a reason he is so extremly protective. But that will be expalined in a different story X3**

**Next chapter, The World Meeting! This will be fun :3 Hopefully I'll be able to finish writing it in a week and then I'll type it up and get it posted in two? I have a lot of events and exams coming up, so i'm not really sure .**

**And one last thing! I want to put out a huge glomp to all my new Hetalia friends. You guys are totally awesome and I can't wait to see you!**

**Until next time _ciao~ _**


	17. Chapter 17

**DON'T KILL ME! TT_TT I am soooooo sorry about the late update, life has just been hectic. OTL good news is that I am finished writing the story :D Now I just got to type it all up ^^; **

**So my reasoning would be for one, I ran away from home during summer, and was house hoping among my awesome Tomato Crate buddies, making writing a story a bit dificult ^^; I am back home now though (not that I want to be...) I also had like a million cosplay meetups, which were epically awesome :3 Hopefully I'll be posting some up on my dA. (I doubt my lazy ass will get around to it though. OTL)**

Oh! and my hetalia group now has a youtube AND dA! so It'd be awesome if you guys came and checked it out :3 on youtube we are TheTomatoCrateFairy and on dA we have a group account TheTomatoCrate. but be careful cause we accidentally had made an actual account first ^^;

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Germany walked into the empty conference room, sighing heavily. Sitting down he thought about the conversation he had with Italy earlier that week

…

_"__I__'__m __sorry __Doitsu!__I __have-Achoo!-__A__cold!__" __Italy__whined__on__the__other__end__of__the__phone.__ "__Romano __says __tha t__I __can__'__t __go __out __at __all!__"_

_"Italy it's fine, calm down," Germany said. "It is good if you stay home and get better."_

"_B-but then I can't-Achoo! -see you!"_

"_If you get better, then I can see you at the world meeting."_

"_But that's so far away~!"_

"_It's only a few days"_

…

"A few days, huh," Germany muttered to himself. Although it embarrassed him to admit it, he had never looked forward to a world meeting, more than he did now. He kinda-sorta-really missed the happy-go-lucky Italian. For the past couple of days, he hadn't even been able to talk to him over the phone, because Italy had gotten a fever.

Besides missing the smaller man, Germany was also worried about him. When he had spoken to him over the phone, he hadn't sounded very well and when Romano had called Germany to say that Italy was too sick with fever to talk on the phone, it only caused the German man more concern.

Almost as if on cue, the exact person Germany was thinking about walked into the room.

"Doitsu!" Italy said happily, running over to the larger man.

"Italy," said Germany, smiling at seeing the other in a healthy condition. Italy jumped onto his lap and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"I…I missed you too," Germany responded, blushing and hugging Italy back.

Italy pulled back a little so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"I was so bored without you there," said Italy. "And when I got that fever, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Germany blushed again. "I…me too. I mean I thought about y-you too."

"Really?" asked Italy.

Germany just nodded Italy giggled and kissed the larger man. They pressed their mouths together, moving in rhythm. Italy started to part his lips but Germany pulled away from the kiss.

Italy looked at him with confused eyes.

"We shouldn't…" said Germany. "This is the meeting room, someone could come in."

"But the meeting isn't for another hour," Italy said. "And no one but you comes in this early."

Germany still looked unconvinced. Italy leaned and whispered in his ear. "_Bitte?_"

In that one moment Germany decided that he really liked it when Italy spoke German. He couldn't find any words, so he simply nodded again. This made Italy smile.

"_Danke_," he said softly against Germany's lips. The larger man quickly pushed his tongue into Italy's mouth, kissing him deeply.

After a few minutes, they were in a very heavy make out session.

Germany knew that they should stop before things got out of hand. Opening his eyes, he noticed Italy's silly hair curl. Thinking that he could calm the Italian down, he reached up and pulled on it.

Italy did exactly what Germany expected; he stopped moving and became quiet, but he also did something that Germany didn't expect.

A soft moan passed through the smaller mans lips. He clutched onto the fabric of Germany's suit a shiver running through his body.

"Italy?" Germany stared at the smaller man on top of him. He lowered his hand away from the curl, but accidentally pulled it again.

"Doitsu…!" Italy moaned, tilting his head back. He looked at back at Germany, a heavy blush on his cheeks. "You really shouldn't do that," he bent down, kissing Germany forcefully. Slowly he pressed his groin against Germany's. This caused the larger man to suppress a groan. He now understood what Spain had been talking about.

He was at a loss to what to do. It was difficult for him to focus when his horny Italian boyfriend was grinding against him on his lap. He was quickly losing himself to the heat, even beginning to grope the smaller man's behind, when he felt lithe fingers undoing his belt.

The thought of what was going to happen next was enough that Germany felt his blood rush south. In the back of his mind, his common sense was shouting at him, telling him to stop this, before it got to far, but in all honesty he was way to turned on to stop.

Italy had already had already managed to undo the buckle and the top bottom of Germany's pants. He began to undo the zipper, rubbing his hand over the bulge. Carefully he began to slip his hand into the opening.

"A-hem, could you two please refrain from doing such vulgar things in the meeting room? You are causing a crowd."

Germany and Italy froze. Pulling away from each other, they turned to face a very flustered looking Austria.

"Aw, why'd you have to ruin their fun?" said another voice.

The two in the chair looked towards the door. Germany felt his face burn in shame. Standing there was Hungary (with her camera), England, America, France, Russia, China, Japan (who was holding something that suspiciously looked a camcorder), South Korea, a blond that that looked somewhat like America, Belgium (with her cat-like smile), Lithuania and Poland who seemed to be texting on his phone (probably about the new bit of gossip he had just witnessed).

Italy climbed off Germany, blushing like mad.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Germany as he tried to compose himself. He redid the buttons on his shirt (when had Italy managed to undo them?).

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here?'" asked an embarrassed England. "It is a world meeting."

"I-I know that!" retorted Germany. "I meant what are you doing here so early? The meeting isn't supposed to start for at least an hour."

"What?" England looked confused. "Didn't you two get the notice? The meeting was rescheduled for an hour earlier…" he looked at over at a certain blond who was stuffing his face with a hamburger. "America!" he yelled. "Didn't I tell you to call everyone?"

The younger man stopped eating and answered. "But I did Iggy! When I called Germany's place, Prussia picked up. He said he'd make sure to let him know." With that America went back to eating his burger. "Oh," he added" and when I called the Italies, Romano picked up."

"_That __explains __it,__"_ Thought Germany as he began to pull up the zipper on his pants. Prussia was just being an ass by not telling mentioning it and Italy and probably left before Romano had the chance to tell him.

Just as Germany was doing up his pant button, he heard someone from behind the crowd of nations speak out.

"Why the hell are you guys blocking the damn door?" Romano said, pushing through them. "What is everyo-" he stopped mid-sentence. He looked back and forth between Germany and Italy, who were both still blushing and dishevelled looking. He also looked at Germany while he hurriedly did up his belt.

You could almost see the cogs in Romano's mind turning as he took in what he was seeing. Spain came in the room a moment later, looking at Romano and the couple.

"Ah…Ita-chan, we were wondering where you had gone," said the Spaniard, laughing nervously as he watched Romano.

Italy just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just wanted to see Doitsu..."

The voice of his brother seemed to snap Romano from his thoughts. Suddenly he was shaking with rage and glaring at Germany.

"Potato Bastard!" 

* * *

It took both Spain and America to drag Romano out of the room, before he strangled his brother's boyfriend.

More nations had come and the meeting was now almost over. Romano (who had calmed down) was sitting next to Spain while shooting death glares at Germany. Germany himself was not really paying much attention to the meeting. Instead he had been watching Italy as he slept.

"-many?"

"Ah!" Germany sat up looking fort who had called his name. He blushed when he noticed that some of the other nations were staring and snickering at him.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he said.

England cleared his throat. "I was asking you if you had anything to add before we end the meeting?"

"Oh, um no, please go ahead and end the meeting," said Germany.

"Alright then," England said. "Meeting adjourned."

The room broke out into small chattering as nations packed up to go home. Germany stood up and walked over to Italy, shaking him to wake him up.

"Mmm…" Italy stirred and rubbed his eye. He lifted his head and looked at Germany. "Doitsu…" he said sleepily.

Italy stretched and stood up. When he was standing next to Germany, he went on his tippy-toes and kissed his softly. This made the larger man blush.

"Hey you two! Didn't you get enough of that this morning?" America's voice rang out.

Germany pulled away from Italy to notice that they had suddenly become centre of attention again.

He watched as America approached the two of them, Japan following behind.

"Hi, Japan!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Hello Italy-kun, hello Germany-san," said Japan, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry I did not greet you earlier, but….."

"You two were getting kinda hot 'n' heavy," America finished crudely, slapping Japan on the back. "Right?"

"Uh…"

"Ahem," Germany cleared his throat, still blushing. "Was there something you wanted America?"

"Huh? Oh, I just came over to congratulate you two. It's about time you finally get together."

"Yes. I agree," added Japan.

"Thank you," said Italy giggling.

"Even if you two are now a couple, it doesn't mean you can do such things in the meeting room."

The four of them turned to look at Austria who had walked over to them.

"I-I'm sorry about that," said Germany. "I should not have let myself lose control like that…"

"Ve~ Germany it's not your fault," Italy said. "I should've told you about my curl…"

"But Italy-"

"Okay! I've had enough of your guys' sappy love moment, so I'm outta here!" America interrupted. "See ya later!"

Japan quickly said goodbye as he was pulled away by America.

"So, Germany," Austria said, completely ignoring America's absence. "I would like to invite you over tonight."

Germany looked at Austria. "What do you want me to do?" he asked with a sigh.

"Can't I just invite you over? It's been a long time since we've talked," said Austria with a huff. "But I am clearing out some storage and it would be nice if you could help," he added.

Germany just sighed again. "Fine."

"Good, then we will leave after Hungary is done talking to Belgium.

"Ve~ Doitsu, I think _fratello_ wants to go now…" Italy said, pointing to Romano who was standing by the door glaring in their direction.

"It does seem that way," said Germany.

Italy pouted. "I wish I could stay longer. But at least I get to see you tomorrow, right?" he said, blushing.

"Y-yes," answered Germany thinking about what they had planned for following night.

"Ve~" Italy hugged Germany and leaned up so he could kiss him. The blonde bent down a little, capturing Italy's lips in a chaste kiss. He didn't want to kiss in front of Austria, but he didn't want to hurt the smaller man's feelings either.

After the small kiss, Italy said goodbye to the both of them and walked over to his brother, and they left.

An awkward silence was left between Germany and Austria. Even though it had been many years since Italy had been under Austria's care, he still thought of the younger man as his child of sorts. So it was out of his comfort zone to be seeing Italy kissing anyone, let alone Germany. He also felt sort of protective of Italy, a sudden urge to hit Germany for touching the small Italian in such a way.

"You are planning gon seeing Italy tomorrow he asked non-chalantly as they waited for Hungary.

"Oh, yes. We have...um, plans," Germany said.

"Plans?" said Austria, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "What sort of plans?"

"W-well-"

"Hello Germany!"

The two men turned to see Hungary walking towards them.

"Ah, Hungary. It's good to see you again," Germany greeted her, thankful for the distraction.

"Will you be joining us tonight?" she asked standing next to Austria.

"Yes I will,"

"Well then, let's get going!" she said happily.

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm going to make a dinner now. Have fun cleaning!"

Austria and Germany were left sitting in the aristocrat's living room, as Hungary headed off to the kitchen.

"So what is it that you wanted to clean exactly?"

"The attic. It has become a bit to stuffy up there for my liking," the Austrian stood up. "Follow me."

The two of them walked down the hallway until they reached the pull string hanging from the ceiling. Austria brought down the ladder and walked up into the attic. Germany quickly followed.

"If you could, go through these boxes and throw out anything broken, rotten or moth eaten," Austria pointed to a group of boxes that were stacked messily in a corner.

"Sure," answered Germany, as he headed towards the boxes.

After about ten minutes of cleaning, Germany had gone through three boxes and Austria had only gone through one box from his own stack.

"_Lazy__aristocrat,__" _Germany thought to himself.

"So Germany," Austria suddenly said, taking a pause from his cleaning. "How do you feel now that you and Italy are together?"

Germany blushed at the question. "I-I guess I'm happy…I mean I am happy," he cleared his throat, and continued to go through a box.

"Hmmm," Austria casually picked up an old book that was mouldy and threw it into the garbage pile. "Are you two sleeping together now? And I don't mean just sharing a bed."

Germany dropped the black hat he had been inspecting. "Wh-what? N-no! Why would you even ask that?" he was blushing so hard that the tips of his ears were pink.

"Well after your little display this morning, I wasn't sure," answered Austria non-chalantly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"This morning was an accident…" said Germany, picking up the hat and placing it in the 'to keep' pile. Reaching into the box and pulling out another item, his face paled when he saw what he was holding.

"Didn't look much like an accident to me," Austria said, starting on another box.

"A-Austria…" Germany's voice came out in a whisper.

"Huh?" Austria turned around to look at Germany, who was holding a little green maid's dress.

"Th-this…"

"Oh? That used to belong to Italy. He used to live under my care, along with another young boy."

"I-Italy…" Germany kneeled on the ground. Dropping the dress and clutching his head.

"_What do your people give to the person they like?"_

"_Uh, a k-kiss I think…"_

"_K-kiss? Alright," he leaned forward and whispered softly before their lips touched. "I have loved you since the 900's…Italy."_

It was like a dam had broken. Germany's mind was flooded with memories. Memories of living in Austria's house, spending time with Italy, memories of war, of dying. Memories of begging to be given another chance, a chance to see his love one last time before he died, and a memory of crimson red eyes.

Germany took a huge gasp of air, his heart beating like crazy.

"Germany? Are you okay?" Austria asked worriedly, having been told about his recent passing outs.

"That boy…" Germany said his voice unusually calm. "The one who lived under your care, along with Italy…his name was Holy Roman Empire..."

"Um, y-yes. That was his name," answered Austria, caught a bit off-guard by the statement. "How did you know that?"

"Because," Germany looked up at Austria, a blank look on his face. "I was Holy roman Empire."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Bitte-Please**

**Danke-Thank You**

**Fratello-Brother**

* * *

**Cliff hanger!** **Yeah you guys probs hate me more now ^^; but I had to end it like this! So now you must wait paitently until I type up the next chapter :3 and reviews recieve a slice of my GF's and mine's awesome Hetalia Day cake! Happy belated Hetalia Day everyone~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**YAY~! I got another chapter up :D Life is gonna be very busy soon. I've got Holiday events with my hetalia group and I gotta get around to making gifts for everyone. 50+ cards and other special gifts. I think I might die :'D but it will be worth it~**

Anyway, please enjoy~! 

* * *

There was a rapid knocking at the door, and Hungary quickly ran to open it.

"Where is he?" Prussia asked, stepping into the home, a serious and worried look on his face.

"He's with Austria in the living room."

"Alright."

The two of them walked in silence to the living room. Catching sight of Germany on the couch, Prussia walked over and took a seat next to him. Austria stood up from the chair he was sitting in and went with Hungary into the kitchen, to give them some privacy.

"So, West…how are you feeling?"

"…..I don't know…"

Germany didn't even look at Prussia. He just sat there staring off at nothing, his face completely blank.

"Ahahaha…..I see…"Prussia laughed nervously. "I'll be right back. I need to have a chat with the aristocrat, okay?"

Germany just nodded.

Prussia sighed, patting him on the shoulder. Standing up he walked into the kitchen.

When he entered, Hungary handed him a beer.

"_Danke_," he took a sip. "So can you tell me what exactly happened?" he asked, looking at Austria.

"I-I don't know," said Austria. "He just started acting weird. It was right after he found one of Italy's old dresses."

"Eh? Well did he say anything?"

"He….he did," Austria looked straight at the albino man. "He said that he was Holy Roman Empire."

Hungary gasped. "W-what? But Holy Rome…he died, I thought-" she whipped her head around, and glared at Prussia. "Explain!"

Prussia stared at the two of them guiltily. "The Holy Roman Empire is gone…but he never died…"

"Why did you never tell us? Austria yelled at him.

"What was a I supposed to say?" Prussia yelled back. "That the boy you knew and took care of, the boy you considered a son, couldn't remember you? Couldn't remember me? Couldn't even remember Italy? He glared angrily at the ground. "No. It was easier if everyone had thought he died, then the war would end…he would have a chance to start over…" Prussia felt his eyes begin to prick.

"Gilbert…" Hungary said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Prussia roughly rubbed at his eyes. "It doesn't matter. He remembers now, and there is nothing that can be done about it," he sighed heavily, and drank more of his beer.

The three of them sat in silence unsure of what to do next.

"_Bruder?_"

They looked around to see Germany at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'd like to go home now," he still had a blank look.

"_Ja_, okay then," Prussia fin9ished the beer and stood up. "I'll call you two tomorrow," with that and a wave, the brothers left the home.

Deciding that it was safer for him to drive, Prussia told Germany to get into the front passenger seat, and to give him the keys. Germany did so without protest.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Prussia tried to converse with Germany again.

"So what do you want to eat, when we get home, West?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"Ah? So you don't mind if I make myself dinner? I might eat up all the wurst and drink all the beer~"

"Go ahead…"

Prussia sighed in defeat. "Come on West, please. You need to show some emotion. You're going to scare Italia-chan if you keep this up."

"Italy…" Germany looked at the palm of him hand. "Why…" he clenched it into a fist. "Why?"

The car swerved, Prussia being caught off-guard by his brother's sudden outburst.

"Jesus, West! Don't fucking scare me like that!" he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Why…why? Why did you never tell me?" Germany was shaking with emotion.

"A-ah? Well….I didn't tell you, because you didn't remember," answered Prussia.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Germany grabbed Prussia by the collar of his shirt. "Give me a real answer!"

"Because!" Prussia shouted back. "When I found you dying on the battlefield, and you were hurt a-and crying, saying that you wanted a chance any chance to see Italy again…I was at a loss as to what to do. Then you passed out and woke up again, no idea who you were, who I was…it was like a gift. If everyone thought that that Holy Roman Empire was dead, then the war would be over…and no one would try to kill you again…"

"_Bruder…_"

"Do you have any idea how upset I was? When I thought my best friend had killed my little brother? I-I was so desperate to find you; I looked all over the battlefield. And then there you were, bleeding, the life seeping from your e-eyes…I-I couldn't-wouldn't let it happen again…"

Germany had let go of Prussia who was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "Dammit.."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you…" Germany said. "I'm j-just overwhelmed…I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry," Prussia said sniffling. "It was safe for me to tell you years ago…I should've said something." He cleared his throat. "At least now you can tell Italia-chan right?"

"No…" Germany sounded heartbroken. "I-I can't be with Italy anymore…"

"What are you talking about?" Prussia asked, shocked. "This should be a better reason for you to be together!"

"You don't understand…I…I hurt Italy. When we were in the park on the bench during our date, he confessed to me how sad and hurt he had been by Holy Rome, by me…" Germany began to choke up. "C-centuries o-of suffering and heartbreak a-and it w-was all my f-fault," he placed his face in his hands and began to sob. "I have no right to be with him…"

"Ludwig…" Prussia started to tear up again. "_Verdammt_, this is so not awesome!" He reached over and pulled his younger brother into an embrace, which was slightly uncomfortable for the both of them, seeing as they were in a car.

What am I supposed to do, Gilbert?" Germany whispered. "I-I love him so much…"

Prussia rubbed his back soothingly. "I don't know…but you'll find out a solution soon enough. Don't give up just yet."

They stayed like that a little longer before Germany pulled away. "We should head home…"

"Yeah," agreed Prussia. He started the ignition and began to pull away a little, but before he really started to drive, he turned back to Germany.

"West?"

"Yes?"

"Don't mention what happened tonight to anyone. I don't need my awesome

reputation getting ruined due to a moment of weakness."

Germany chuckled. "Of course not."

Prussia was awoken by the ringing of a phone the next day.

"Wha the 'ell?" he said groggily, getting up. _"Why isn't West picking it up?_" he thought to himself, as he headed downstairs.

When he reached the living room, he saw Germany pick up the phone nervously. "Italy…"

Italy's voice could be heard by Prussia. "Morning Doitsu~! I can't wait to see you today!"

Germany was shaking and he was holding onto the receiver tightly. "Italy…I_I'm sorry, but I can't see you…"

"Huh? What? But I was really looking forward to today….well at least I can see you tomorrow right?"

"No Italy, that's not what I meant…I-"

Germany was cut off when Prussia had grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"_Bruder!"_

"What West was trying to say Italia-chan is that he is feeling sick and can't see you for a while."

"Ah? Prussia? Doitsu's sick?" asked Italy confused. "Oh, it must be my fault! I shouldn't have made out with him in the meeting room, when I had just been sick!" Italy cried out.

Prussia lifted an eyebrow at Germany, who was blushing. "_The meeting room?"_ Prussia mouthed at him. That made Germany blush even more.

"Anyway," Prussia said. "I'm sorry Italia-chan, but you'll have to wait until West is better before you can see him."

"Oh…." Italy sounded crushed. "Well I hope he gets better soon…..and can you tell him I'm sorry for making him sick?"

"_Ja_, I'll tell him. Bye Italia-chan."

"Bye."

Prussia hung up the phone.

"Why did you tell him I was sick?" Germany stood in front of his brother, arms crossed.

"Because," answered Prussia. "You aren't thinking straight. If you just break up with Italy now, don't you think it'll hurt him just as much as before? I know you feel guilty West, but I think you should tell him the truth before you make any rash decisions."

"But…I-I can't face Italy right now…"

"I know. That's why the awesome me, gave you a great alibi," Prussia patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't leave poor Italia-chan waiting to long…."

* * *

**Translations:**

Danke-Thank you

Bruder-Brother

Ja-Yes

**Verdammt: Dammit**

* * *

******This is the second last chapter! I can't believe I've been writing this for so long! I have other stories set up to continue this, but I will feel accoplished when I get to list this story as completed T^T I'm also gonna have an omake, in addition to the last chapter. So look forward to 2 more updates :3 ASLO! the next chapter does have mature content. Be warned! that is all. see you next chapter~! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Second last chapter, who said that? Sillies your all drunk :| (takes a quote from my Spain XD) So yeah, I might've miscounted, this is actually the 3rd last chapter~! and yet again you wonderful people will be faced with another cliff-hanger. (Love ya~ XD) So I'm gonna write responses to reviews from chapter 16 and up, because I forgot to before ^^;**

Dreamer-Sara: Don't worry, I think we all become Hungarys when it comes to Hetalia. Even guys (aka Japan) XD

**Ejo97: -flail- You're Swedish~? That deserves a high-five in itself. *High-fives* and don't worry, I'm gonna try my hardest to keep updates regular. Also *hugs* I know it can be hard not having friends that share the same interests as you. Especially one as awesome as anime and manga. You should browse around forums and websites. I know a person from Sweden (who is now here in Canada and part of the TC) so I'm sure their are others you could meet and talk with up/down? there. And if you ever decide to come to Canada (In Toronto) I'm sure you could hang with me and my crazy cosplay group XD**

**Pomegranate Dragonfly: I already know about Doitsu meaning Germany in Japanese. That's the reason I used it. I just figured that italy would start calling Germany that, because he heard Japan use it and figured it was cuter to say than just Germany XP and I already know about the *Sigh* I've been avoiding using it in my recent writing. Same with all sound effects. **

**Alright so that is that. Oh, and did I forget to mention that this chapter does NOT contain mature content? No? Well now you know XD**

**I'm so excited for this weekend~! I'm going to a convention here. It's a really tiny one and I'm gonna go as Waiter!France~ I'm even gonna have the stubble XD (I'm really hoping to convince some of my group members to do the Time Warp in our costumes X3) Anywho~ On with the story~!**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Germany had regained his memories. He had spoken to Italy a few times over the phone, but he could tell Italy knew he was hiding something from him.

It was a night time and Germany had just ended a call with Italy. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Lying and keeping secrets from Italy was stressing him out. His emotions were in turmoil. He was stuck between the feelings of wanting to run to Italy and kiss the smaller man till they were both out of breath and wanting to run away and never speak to Italy again.

"_Mein Gott,_ What am I supposed to do…?"

* * *

"Hey, Veneziano. Are you off the phone yet? I'm expecting a call from that bastard Spain," Romano's voice could be heard coming from the other room.

"Yeah…" Italy stared at the phone, a frown on his face.

"Oi! What's the matter?" Romano walked in. "You're usually bouncing off the walls after talking to that potato-bastard."

"Hmmm…" Italy just continued to frown. "Romano….I think Doitsu is trying to avoid me…."

"Avoid you? What are you talking about? Last time you two were together, he was doing anything but 'avoiding' you," Romano said the last part in annoyance. "And isn't he sick, right now?"

"That's not what I meant," Said Italy, his cheeks pink. "It's just that when ever I call him, he doesn't really sound sick…but he doesn't really sound too happy either…"

"Huh," Romano walked over to the loveseat and sat down, grabbing the remote. "Maybe the potato-bastard wants to break-up or something," he said, turning on the television.

He looked back at Italy to see him standing in the same place, crying.

"Shit!" Romano jumped from his seat and rushed over to his brother. "I'm sorry Feli, I shouldn't have said that!" he pulled Italy into a hug.

"B-but what if you're r-right?" Italy cried into Romano's chest. "What if D-Doitsu really does w-want to break-up?"

"Then he is a complete fool for not realizing how amazing you are and how lucky he was to have you," Romano had his trademark scowl, but a blush was visible on his face.

"Lovino…: Italy cried even harder. After a minute he pulled himself away sniffling. "I-I need to see him…I can't h-handle not k-knowing…"

"You can't leave now," said Romano. "It's raining like crazy and it's late at night."

"I'm sorry, but I have too," whispered Italy. "I promise I'll be safe."

With that he turned and ran out of the room and out the front door into the rainy night.

"Dammit, Feli!" Romano was about to run out after him, but the phone started ringing. Cursing loudly he picked it up.

"You have the worst timing ever, stupid tomato bastard."

"_Que?"_

"Just hurry your ass, I don't really want to be alone right now…"

"I'll be right over, _mi _Lovi. _Te amo."_

"Yeah, yeah," Romano blushed. "_Ti amo."_

* * *

Germany had just finished his dinner, when he heard rapid knocking at his door.

"_Who would be out in this kind of weather?" _He thought to himself as he went to open the door. Whatever he was expecting certainly wasn't what he was seeing.

Standing at his front door was a soaking wet and crying Italian.

"I-Italy, what are you-"Germany said in shock.

"Doitsu…" Italy stared at Germany, a heartbroken look on his face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for whatever I did 'm-"Italy just kept crying and apologizing. "-please don't l-leave me, I-"

He was cut off by Germany pulling him into a strong embrace.

"No Italy, I'm sorry," Germany said, angry at himself for making the smaller man so upset. "Please come inside. There…there is something I need to tell you…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mein Gott: My God**

**Que: What**

**Mi: My**

**Te Amo: I love you**

**Ti Amo: I love you**

* * *

**So yeah, I threw a little Spamano in there XD Hope all you fangirls enjoyed it~ Next Chapter~ Germany tells Italy the truth. How will he react? And there goes my school bell. I'm off! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! see you next time~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next Chapter~! **

**So recently I got this really cool project in my history class. We have to make a twitter account for a person who has something to do with the French Revolution. I chose Old Fritz :D I'm having fun with it :3**

******I just started a paper route. God do I regret it. The money had better be worth it I swear DX**

**DTAC. what can I say. I met a bunch of amazing new people and I had alot of fun with my friends. the only bad thing was that they all shoved us into this little cramped area and the secruity guards with fucking jack-asses. I'm a nice person, but I was seriousy contemplating telling one of the guards, who was pretty much STALKING my group, to go fuck himself -_- Apparently he even walked into the girls washroom, and told them it wasn't a changing room. I mean it's not like be were making lines to the bathroom. Not to mention the only people allowed ionto those washrooms were those who had paid to go to the con in the first place. At the most there were maybe 10 non-cosplayers, out of like 200. He seemed to be the only one with a problem. **

**Enough of my raging, lets talk about my amazing France beard XD everyone told me the absoulutly loved it, which I'm really happy about. Originally I was gonna use fake eyelash glue and paint bristles to make it, but the bottle of glue I had, had dried up. So I opted to use a gluestick XD but it worked great :D and then i just went over the beard with some brown blush. My Waiter!France costume was so legite X3**

**Anywho, on to the story~ Please enjoy~!**

* * *

"Here, dry yourself off and change into these before you catch a cold," Germany handed Italy a pair of pants, a shirt and a towel.

"T-thank you," said Italy, still sniffling. He took the clothes and began stripping. Germany quickly turned around, blushing, to give him some privacy. When he heard Italy sit down on the couch he turned around, Italy had only bothered to put on the pants, the towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Italy, it's cold. Please put on the shirt," said Germany, trying not to stare at Italy.

"Germany…" Italy said, ignoring him. "What is it that you needed to tell me?"

The larger man pushed away any inappropriate thought he had at the moment and took a deep breath. Sitting down next to Italy on the couch, he took his hands in his own.

"Italy…what I'm going to tell you…I want you to wait until I'm finished before saying anything, okay?"

The other man just nodded. "Thank you," said Germany. Thinking that it might be his last chance, the blond leaned in and captured Italy's lips in a soft loving kiss. The Italian just stared at him in confusion and affection, when he pulled away.

Taking another deep breath, Germany started speaking. "Do you remember those times that I had passed out?" Italy nodded.

"Well what I didn't tell you was that every time they happened I had these…visions….memories actually…"

Germany rubbed circles into Italy's hands with his thumbs. "These memories…they were from when I was just a child," he cleared his throat. "And there was one memory that made me remember everything…I-I was heading off to war, and this maid came running after me, asking me not to leave…" Italy's eyes widened in disbelief and realization.

"But I had to, it was war," Germany looked away in regret. "The maid gave me their…um...panties and in return….I kissed them…"

"Then I left…promising that I would return. And I did, but they never knew that…I used to watch them from the shadows, unable to speak to them or let them know I was still okay, because I was still being sent into battles." Silent tears had begun to fall from Italy's eyes.

"But then things went bad, and we weren't winning the war. I was seriously injured in a fight against France, and I was dying. Prussia found me and I passed out, believing that I was never going to going to wake up. But I did wake up…not knowing who I was. I had forgotten everything." He reached over and wiped the tears running down Italy's cheeks. "Prussia had given me a new name, a new life. I became the _Bundesrepublik Deutschland. _

They stayed quiet, Italy staring at Germany, an unreadable expression on his face as tears ran freely. "Germany…..is Holy Rome?" he whispered.

"Yes." Germany gripped Italy's hands tightly. "I'm sorry Italy. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for hurting you and for breaking my promise," he looked down in shame. I'm not the Holy Roman Empire anymore, I'm not the same and I don't blame you if you hate me and never want to see me again…" he looked back at the smaller man. His head was hanging, his face hidden behind his bangs. He stayed silent.

Germany stood up, a hurt look on his face. "I understand," he said. "I'll go grab my keys and drive you home…" he turned and started to walk away.

"No!"

"Wha-?" he quickly turned around, and ended up being tackled to the ground by Italy.

"No! I could never hate you!" Italy shouted, tears still running. "You are the same! The scary look you have, the way you slick back your hair, the way you get easily embarrassed, your hidden kindness, your love of sweets…" he smiled softly. "The way I couldn't help but fall in love you…" he caressed Germany's cheek. "And you didn't break your promise. You returned to me and loved me, even before you regained your memories," he bent forward and kissed both of Germany's cheeks. "I love you…"

Germany was overwhelmed. "I-Italy…" a single tear ran down his face. He pulled the Italian into an embrace. "I love you too. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"I love you! I've wanted to say that for so long, to hear you say it," Italy held on to Germany, begging for it not to all be a dream.

"I'll say it as much as you like. I love you, I've loved you since the 900's," Germany pulled back a little to hold Italy's face. He leaned in and kissed Italy the way he had wanted to for the past week.

Lips parted and hands roamed in passion. They pulled away from each other breathless. "Germany…" said Italy, the towel no longer on his shoulders. "We….should take this upstairs…."

Germany blushed. "Y-you're right…" the two of them stood up. Germany grabbed Italy's hand and stopped him before he started walking.

"Ve~?"

"There is something I'd like to ask of you…" Germany said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I would like it…if you would call me by my human name, Ludwig…"

"Ah…"

"Because even if my country name changes, I will always be Ludwig for you…" he blushed.

"Only on one condition," said Italy.

"What is that?"

Italy smiled. "You have to call me by human name, Feliciano."

"Of course," Germany picked up Italy bridal style, which made him squeak.

"I love you Feliciano," he said.

"I love you too, Ludwig," responded Italy before he was pulled into another kiss.

* * *

**Yay~! a conclusion~ next chapter will be m-rated. For anyone who isn't interested in reading it, there will be a part after that I think you should read (There will be a page break).** **I guess that's all for now. Reviews make happiness~! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I typed it up, no more spam ;A; I know its been forever but I had a lot of conflicting things in my life. also I had typed up most of it, but then I went and lost my USB key that it was on OTL. I want to put out a thanks to all my readers who stuck through it all. Every favourite, watch and review was and is very appreciated. -bows- thank you very much! Now as a warning, this chapter is mainly smex :| For those who don't want to read it, there is apart after the page break that you should read (aka the end of the story minus the smut). For those who do wanna read it..I apologize ahead of time. It kinda (in my opinion) sucks. It's technically my first lemon so...yea. Also I apparently have been making non-yaoi and non-gerita fans suddenly like it? O.O I don't see what you guys are seeing. I think my writing is kinda crappy...Anyways! I have also written 2 omakes so stay tuned for those :P ** **So enough of my talking, please read away :3**

* * *

When they reached the bedroom, Germany laid Italy down and straddled him. Kissing him passionately, Germany ran his fingers through Italy's hair and lightly pulled his ahoge. This made Italy buck his hips and moan into the kiss. He pulled at Germany's shirt undoing the buttons quickly, before the larger man threw it off, leaving his torso bare.

Germany began to kiss downwards, moving from Italy's mouth to his neck. He left a trail of love bites all the way down to the middle of his chest. He began to pinch Italy's nipple while sucking on the other.

"Hah! Ahn~"Italy cried out. He laid his arms on Germany's back, digging his nails in at every jolt of pleasure.

Germany continued to kiss down once he was satisfied with his job on Italy's nipples. He kissed down his stomach and ran his tongue around his naval. This made Italy whimper.

Sitting up a bit, Germany brought his hands down and place them on Italy's hips. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of Italy's pants he pulled them down slowly.

"No underwear?" questioned Germany, noticing the lack of fabric underneath.

Italy reddened. "They were wet..."

"I see," with that, Germany completely removed the pants, fully revealing Italy's aching erection.

Germany stared at it for a moment, before leaning in and kissing Italy on the lips. "Does it hurt?" he asked, referring to the Italian's _phimosis. _

"Not really," said Italy. "Because it's you making me like this, I can barely feel it." Germany kissed him again. "I should've been more careful last time," he said. "Did it hurt then?"

Italy gazed at Germany shyly. "W-well a little..."

The larger man placed a kiss on Italy's forehead."I promise to only make it feel good this time," he said before giving his attention back to Italy's leaking member. He placed his hand on it and pulled back the foreskin gently. "Is that better?" Italy nodded.

"Good," leaning down, Germany began to kiss along Italy's inner thigh and bit softly into the flesh right near his privates, making Italy gasp and buck. Taking his hand, Germany trailed his index finger from under the Italians balls all the way the length to the tip. He then began to is up the Italian's other thigh leaving a bite in the exact same place on the other side.

Italy cried out, tossing his head back and forth in pleasure. "Ah..! L-Ludwig...s-stop teasing...Uhn me! _Per favore!" _

Germany smirked and leaned forward, licking the tip of his member before taking it into his mouth. While he sucked and hummed, ha massaged the smaller man's hips, and held him down as he bucked.

"Mmm...oh! Ahn..!" Italy clawed at the bed sheets, his eyes tearing up from pleasure. "I-I...Ludwig, I'm going to..!" He came with a cry. Germany swallowed all of Italy's liquids and pulled away, watching Italy calm down from his aftershocks.

"Was it good?" he asked stroking Italy's cheek.

"Mmm" Italy nodded and moved his hand to Germany's mouth, wiping cum from the corner. "Really good," he pecked Germany on the lips. "Thank you very much~"

He moved his mouth to Germany's ear and bit the earlobe and continued down, licking and biting his throat.

The German groaned, his own arousal being painfully confined by his pants. He began to undo them, when Italy reached down and did it himself. They pulled away from each other for a moment so that Germany could completely remove his pants and underwear.

Italy stared at Germany, his eyes roaming his naked body in lust. It didn't take long before he was fully hard again.

Germany took notice. "So soon?" He raised an eyebrow.

Italy just nodded embarrassment evident in his face. "W-whenever I see you like this...it...it gets me excited..." he looked away, trying to hide his new blush.

"Whenever?"

"Uh-huh. It kinda made training difficult for me..."

"Oh...I see..." Germany also blushed. "Maybe I should keep my jacket on when we train..."

"No, don't do that!" said Italy, taking his hand and kissing it. "You have an amazing body, you shouldn't hide it..."

"W-well then, th-thank you..."

Italy giggled and pulled Germany down for a kiss. After a minute of breathtaking kissing, they pulled away from each other, knowing what was going to come next.

"Are you sure about this, Feli?" asked Germany. "I can't guarantee it won't hurt..."

Italy nodded. "Yes. I love you and I want to do this with you," he smiled. "What about you?"

"I feel the same," Germany kissed him softly. He reached towards his dresser and grabbed the lube in the drawer that he had bought a while back.

He opened the cap and squirted it onto his fingers, slicking it on and warming it up between them.

"I'm going to stretch you first, okay?" said Germany, lowering his hand to Italy's entrance and circling a finger around the ring of muscle.

Italy blushed and nodded. Germany slowly pushed his index finger in, making Italy gasp.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no, it just feels...weird..."

Germany moved the finger in and out and slowly added another finger. Italy only squirmed a little. Another minute and Germany added a third finger. When it entered him, Italy whimpered slightly, feeling some pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said Germany. "But if I don't do that this, it will hurt even more when I enter..."

"I-I understand," said Italy. Germany continued his ministrations trying to find the spot in inside of Italy that he read about in one of his books. After a bit of more thrusting and scissoring, Germany hit it making Italy moan out. He prodded at it a few more times until the smaller man was a withering, panting mess underneath him.

"P-please! I can't take it, I want you in me, Ludwig!" he cried out, gripping the German's strong shoulders.

Germany quickly removed his fingers and squeezed more lube onto his throbbing member. When it was properly lubricated, he placed the tip at Italy's entrance and held on to his hips.

"I-I'm going to enter you now," he said nervously. He pushed in past the tight ring of muscle, gasping at the sensation. Looking down at Italy, he saw the other man whimpering and crying, half in pleasure, and half in pain. Germany knew he needed Italy to relax a little, so that it would start feeling good for the both of them. He moved one hand and brought it to Italy's curl, wrapping it around his finger and pulling on it. When Italy's cries were more from pleasure than pain, Germany continued, inch by inch, until he was all the way in. Sweat sheened on his forehead and he grit his teeth as he used all his self control to stay still until Italy was ready for him to move.

Italy bit his lip, the feeling of having his love finally inside of him, so foreign. After a minute of panting and having his curl played with, he gave Germany the go-ahead, and wrapped his legs around Germany's waist.

"Y-you can move now."

Germany put his hand back until only his tip was inside Italy, taking in the sight before him.

The beautiful Italian splayed fully naked and aroused underneath him, sweat covering his body, his hair tousled, his lips swollen, his golden-brown eyes open, full of lust and his face flushed from pleasure.

Leaning over, he stole a kiss from those bruised lips. "I love you Feli," he said before thrusting back in.

"Ah!" Italy gasped, Germany having grazed his prostate. Pulling out and thrusting in again, the larger man hit it dead on. He thrusted in and out, hitting it over and over.

"_Mi dios! _More! Please go faster!" begged Italy, placing his arms around Germany's shoulders, and buckling his hips to meet each of the German's thrusts.

Gasps and moans were all that could be heard, as Germany went faster, losing himself to the pleasure and lust. "_Gott! _You feel so good!" he groaned, loving the tight heat of Italy.

As the bed squeaked underneath them, Italy's cries got louder, more desperate and Germany knew that neither of them was going to last much longer. Moving his hand between them, he began to stroke Italy's weeping member.

"N-no if you do that I'll-!" gasped Italy.

"I know," said Germany huskily. "Come for me, Feliciano..."

Seconds later Italy came, screaming Germany's name and covering their stomachs and Germany's hand. Having Italy squeeze around him, with one last thrust he was pushed over the edge and released his essence inside the Italian, his name on his lips.

They laid there panting, trembling from their orgasms. Germany pulled out collapsing next to Italy and kissing him. The Italian snuggled into him, a smile on his face.

"_Ti amo, _Ludwig," He whispered.

"_Ich liebe dich, _Feliciano," Germany whispered back, wrapping an arm around the other man and pulling up the blanket over them as they fell asleep.

* * *

Italy awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the soft snoring of his German lover. Reaching up he brushed the loose blond locks from Germany's face.

"_This is real...last night really happened..." _Italy began to cry, a smile on his face. This caused Germany to wake up.

"Feli? Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes as he wiped away the tears.

"Yes," said Italy. "I just can't believe it. You're really here with me. It wasn't a dream..."

"No, it wasn't a dream," Germany said, caressing Italy's cheek. "And I promise to never leave you again. I love you."

Italy took hold of the hand caressing him, and nuzzled it. "I love you too."

They laid there peacefully, happy to have each other.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Germany twirling lock of Italy's hair with his finger.

"I'm not sure," answered Italy. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could bake a cake."

"A cake?"

"Yeah," said Germany. "We never really finished making one last time," he smiled. "And if I remember correctly, I was promised sweets when I returned..."

A huge smile broke out across Italy's face. "Of course!" he said before kissing the love of his life.

* * *

**Translations:**

** _phimosis_: (not a translation but I figured I should explain) It was something that came up in one of webcomics. Its like a disorder where a mans foreskin doesn't move by itself, usually resulting in pain. That's the best explaination I can give :P  
**

**Per Favore: Please**

**Mi dios: My God**

**Gott: God**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you.  
**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Was the ending satisfying? like, hate? ^^; Also, do you want me to continue? I have a gerbillion story ideas, 3 of which are continuations of this. I might make a poll, to see what story you would prefer to have me write first. But I probably won't start posting up a new story until Anime North and school are done and over with. (Gotta get cosplays done** **;~;) also a shout out to XXpaperbutterflyxX, (If I got your name wrong I'm sorry, but you know who you are gurl xD) ****will you be doing those fan drawings?** **:3 I also want to mention that I have gotten into the Tiger and Bunny fandom, and I might start posting stories for that series too XD in addition I think I will post my story up on dA. So yea, I think I've run out of things to say...if I think of anything else, you can see it it in the omakes. I'm looking forward to reading reviews~! So yea, that's all for now folks! :)**


	22. Omake 1

**I said I would post, and I have! Here is the first omake! I hope you enjoy it~!  
**

* * *

"Kesesese, I win our bet Francis!"

"_Mon ami_, what are you talking about?"

"And why are you calling so early?"

Prussia sat in his room, cell phone in hand while three-way calling France and Spain.

"What I'm talking about, is my baby brother finally getting it on with his Italia-chan!" he said proudly. "And it's been three weeks, So I win the bet!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~" said France. "Well now, this is interesting! Were they loud?"

"Damn right they were! Italy was screaming his head off! Kesesesesese, West really knew what he was doing!"

"Hey guys, can you be quieter?" asked Spain nervously.

"Why should I, Antonio?: asked Prussia. "MY little brother has taken his Italian's virginity and I'm-!"

"He what?" a venomous voice said, coming from Spain's line.

"I'm outta here," said France, quickly hanging up.

"Aha...ha...L-Lovi..." Spain laughed nervously. "I thought you were sleeping..."

"I was...until that albino bastard's annoying voice woke me up..." he growled.

"Hey, my voice isn't-"

"Shut up!" demanded Romano. "I'm going to fucking murder your perverted, potato bastard of a brother and then I'm going to beat you to an inch of your life, for letting him take my little brother's innocence!"

"Lovi!" gasped Spain. Prussia heard the rustling of sheets and the slamming of a door.

"He's not kidding is he?" asked Prussia, sweating a little.

"Ah, n-no he's not..." answered Spain. "I'll try and slow him down a bit..." with that he hung up.

Prussia sighed and stood up. "West!" he yelled. "You might want to put some pants on!"

* * *

**ahahaha! I bet you thought I forgot about the bet! lol nope. So I hope you guys liked it. I will be posting one more omake after this. I wonder if you guys have any guesses as to what it may be about~? To the lovely person who said that they wanted to do fanart for my fanfiction (sorry this mouse is shit and I cant go back and look up your username) I would love to have some fanart done! Thank you, very much! -bows-**

So I'm just gonna blabber her about my life and stuff here cause yeah. So I've applied to be France at the Ask A Nation at Anime North, and I might actually get it. which both terrifies and excites me. Wish meh luck! and I think I'm done talking. So I'll be back again with the last part of this story sometime...in a week or two...something like that :P (but I do have ones to continue this storyline! And I will get to them when I have the time) Have a good day :3


	23. Omake 2

**I realized I should have kept this omake with the first one because it is really short...oh well! I hope you enjoy it. It's just a silly little thing. **

* * *

Prussia pressed the play button on the camera. "Kesesesese! With this money Hungary will pay for this I'll be able to buy all sorts of new video games!"

He watched as Italy and Germany entered the bedroom and Germany placed Italy on the bed. He watched them kiss and remove Germany's shirt. He saw as Germany bit along Italy's throat and then the screen went blank.

"Wha-?" said Prussia.

_Memory Card Full _flashed up at him from the screen.

"No way..." said Prussia. "That's so not awesome!"


End file.
